Big Time BreakUp
by JennyDon'tBeHasty
Summary: The guys have been through everything together, but can they make it through this? Rated M for sexual refrences and scenes. Kogan Kogan Kogan! Please R
1. I Need My Best Friend Back

_**A/N- Okay do if you're reading 'Big Time Lovin' it's temporarily on hold, sorry. Writers block. However, I started this a while ago and the chapters appear to be writing themselves, at least for now. if you want more chapters then review :) 1 review= 1 new chapter :) please review :D **jennifer x_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own them. I do howver own a toy frog called Kogan... That's about it :(_**

Chapter 1- I Need My Friend Back

I had been trying to grow the balls to tell Kendall I liked him for months now and just when I'm abut to pour my heart out to him, I find him in our room, fucking Jett. Excellent. Confidence equals dead. If I'm being totally honest Kendall needs to think less with his penis and more with his brain. I know he's hurting over the whole break-up thing with Dak, but honestly, does riding some little slut every night really make him feel better about it? It's common knowledge Jett's a slut. I'd give it a week tops before Jett gets bored and throws Kendall away like two-day-old Chinese food.

Okay, I was wrong, it took Jett nine days to fuck off, and he left Kendall feeling worse than before. There had been nothing emotional between him and Jett, but if I know Kendall then he now felt lonely. He wouldn't eat, sleep, sing, dance, and talk. He wouldn't do anything but mope around our room. One day I'd had enough of his shit,

"Right," I shouted at him that morning, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF BED! I've had enough of you moping around feeling sorry for yourself! You're going to eat something substancal for a change. We are going to the mall. You're getting new clothes and we're going to go out tonight whether you like it or not!" I knew I sounded pissed, but I didn't care. I _was_ pissed.

"We can't go out tonight. It's an early start tomorrow. Gustavo wants the new song done." This was the first proper thing Kendall had said to any of us for weeks now. The pain in his voice made my chest ache, but it didn't soften me any.

"I don't give a rat's ass what Gustavo wants! I want my best friend back. Scratch that. I _need_ my best friend back!" Then I completely broke down. Tears of fear, sadness, desperation, frustration and anger were pouring down my face. I managed to force an "I miss you" out through the tears.

Something in Kendall's eyes changed. The heartbreak turned to pain and guilt when he saw me cry. He felt responsible. He got out of bed and snaked his arms round me waist hugging me. I returned the hug, never wanting to let go.

"So, where are we going?" He tried to sound enthusiastic, but I seen right through it.

"Christiano's," I told him, the tears were letting up a bit.

"I smell plan," he said a little smile playing on his lips, not meeting his eyes though.

"Operation Get-My-Best-Friend-Back."

I wasn't an idiot, I knew one night out wouldn't make everything go away. But I had to at least try. The plan was shaping up pretty well. Carlos had suggested taking him to Christiano's with the hope that he'd meet a nice guy and start living his life again. Although it was only about three weeks since the Dak thing had happened Kendall needed someone else. Someone sweet, someone looking for a slow relationship that might get serious and someone he can _trust_. As much as I want Kendall to be mine and only mine, I want my friend back too. If that means I have to give him up for a while, then so be it.

Kendall had a shower and got dressed. He ate a slice of French toast- better than nothing I guess- and we left for the mall. We had been in a few shops and Kendall bought a few new shirts and a pair of vans. I had bought new jeans and sunglasses. Kendall hadn't been particularly talkative and I was worried Op-G.M.B.F.B might be going down hill when he announced he wanted food. HALLELUJAH! Things were looking _slightly _better. He was eating again. We were walking to the food court when I felt a tug on my hand.

"Mister Logan?" I turned to see a girl, maybe four or five, standing there smiling at me.

"Hiyah cutie, what's your name?"

"M-Melanie," the girl stammered. The girl was Katie's double. Like no shit. Same hair, same eyes, similar face. I swear to god, if you got a picture of Katie when she was five she could be this girl's twin.

"Melanie?" asked Kendall, "Where are you're parents?"

The little girl looked around and back to us. She looked terrified and tears started falling from her eyes. As much as I wanted to help, I'm no good with kids. Thank god Kendall is.

"I ran away when I saw Kendall and Logan. I was silly." She started crying harder and Kendall picked her up.

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll find them," Kendall told her," Now what's your favourite song?"

"You're not awone" she sniffed hugging into Kendall's chest.

He started singing softly too her as he always did with Katie when she was sad or upset. OF COURSE! How stupid can I be? Kendall needs to get his life back to what it was. He needs to be Katie's protective older brother again, which she isn't letting him do anymore now she's fourteen, okay, I now have a back-up plan if Christiano's doesn't go well.

After walking around for about ten minutes trying to find security, Melanie suddenly shouted "MOMMY!"

A woman with two other children turned round, her initial look was panic replaced by relief, and when we got to her, thankfulness.

"Melanie Stuart! You scared the living day light out of me! Don't ever do that again do you hear me?"

"I'm sowwy mommy, but Mr Logan and Mr Kendall made sure I was okay, they help me find you and Mr Kendall even sang me a song to make me stop crying."

"Thank you boys so much, honestly I could never repay you, _anyone _could have found her."

"Its no bother at all, we're just glad we found you," Kendall smiled handing Melanie to her mother.

"I recognise you boys from somewhere. Do you go to school with Jeremy?" She asked.

"Mom, he's Kendall and he's Logan. Their from Big Time Rush, Melanie's favourite band. Guys that hot don't go to my school."

"That's enough of that talk," she said, "he's going through a phase," she then whispered to the boys.

"Talking quieter doesn't mean I can hear you know and it's not a phase, I'm gay, get over it."

"Here, you boys take this, I would give you more, but it's all the cash I have on me." She said quickly changing the subject.

"We couldn't, its okay honestly." Kendall said smiling.

"I insist."

The conversation went on like this until eventually the woman gave up, but I was only half listening. What held my attention was how the woman's son, Melanie's brother, was looking at Kendall. He was about our age I was guessing and was really cute. He was so Kendall's type, tallish but not too tall, dark hair and blue eyes. On a spur of the moment decision I took a receipt out of my bag and scribbled on the back _"Meet us at Christiano's at 8pm tonight, I'll set you up with Kendall."_

"Kendall, Logan, can you sign my book please?" Melanie asked us.

"Melanie, don't be silly, these lovely boys have done more than enough for you." Her mom interjected.

"Of course we'll sign your book darling" I say.

After we both sign her book her mom thanks us again and we go our separate ways Just as Jeremy turns away I call him back,

"Jeremy, I think you dropped something," I hand him the receipt.

He looks at me really confused and I mouth the words "Read the back."

He quickly reads it and smiles, "Thank you."

This is gonna work out _perfectly_.

_**A/N- Well, you like? I'll personally give you cookies if you review xD**__jennifer x_


	2. Christiano's

Chapter 2- Christiano's

**_A/N- thank you to animelover6240 for reviewing :) I know the summary says Kogan and it isn't yet, but it will be, I promise. If there is actually a gay bar in LA called Christiano's I don't own it (it'd be awesome if I did though :P) and I don't own BTR. If you can't imagine Christiano, think of him as looking like a 37 year old Carlos mixed in with a little Fernado Torres and who is as camp as Loius Spence. That's how i imagined him anyway. Let your imagination run wild and review how he made you feel?:) on the subject of reviewing, 1review= 1 new chapter and i'll give you cookies (okay i wont, but i'll give you imaginary cookies)_**

"You two look nice, where are you off too?" asked Katie.

"Just to Christiano's for a bit," I told her.

Mama Knight overheard their conversation, "You know the rule, no more than two drinks, home by midnight, _yourselves." _She put a lot of emphasis on the last word because the last time we went there we both came home with guys in tow. Mama Knight didn't have an issue with us being gay, not at all. She loved meeting our boyfriends- not that we were sluts, but it has to be said, there have been many boyfriends- what Mama Knight didn't like was waking up to find two guys in her apartment that me and Kendall had met only the night before.

This might be a good time to mention that I am a virgin. I've fooled around with guys, given and been given blows, jacked-off more guys than there are stars in the sky. Okay, I sound like a slut, but on a scale of one to Jett I'd say I'm only about a four. I'm a virgin and proud of it. I'm guessing Dak was Kendall's first, I haven't actually asked him. But I'm almost certain Jett wouldn't have been his first.

"We'll be home by midnight, just the two of us, I promise." Kendall said kissing his mom on the cheek, "C'mon Logie, let's go," he grabbed his car keys, "I'll drive. Bye guys."

"Bye everyone," I call to back to the room.

For the first time since the break-up with Dak Kendall sounded almost normal. Okay, he wasn't even close to being himself again, it was an act. But its like Camille says "If you act long enough you become that person." All we needed to do was get Kendall back to his usual self, permanently.

Christiano's was a twenty minute drive from Palmwoods. About five minutes after we left my phone beeped. I looked at the text, from Mama Knight?

_Logan, you're a miracle worker. How did you get him out his bed never mind out the apartment?_

_P.S. Don't let him know it's me who's texting you x_

"Who's that?" Kendall asked.

"Just Camille," I told him, "She's wondering if I'll help her practice scenes tomorrow morning, she's auditioning for a part in some soap or something."

"Cool," I don't know what Kendall was expecting me to say, but whatever it was I hadn't said it. I replied to Mama Knight's text,

_I went shit crazy at him this morning. I basically lost it and screamed at him until I was crying. I think he felt guilty about making me cry and got up to hug me. After that I just played the tough-love card all day. I've got a plan to get our Kendall back x_

A few minutes later she text me back

_Tough-love, why didn't I try that? All I've been doing is milk and cookies and try to baby the pain away. What can I do to help with the plan? x_

Suddenly I had idea

_If you could pretend to be ill for a few days that might help. I think he needs to feel like Katie needs him again. I'll explain why later, he's getting suspicious about me texting, I told him it was Camille asking if I could help her rehearse audition scenes and I don't know how much longer I can wing it. You and I both know I'm not a good liar. I'll probably be home before midnight, if you're still awake I'll fill you in on my plan? x_

"You text a lot," Kendall commented as I slipped my phone back in my pocket.

"You know Camille, once she starts talking it can be hard to shut her up sometimes," I tried to lie, but I don't think he bought it.

"Hmm, I guess," he said, his voice sounding distant again.

"Hey, do you mind if we stop at a connivance store somewhere?" I ask, changing the subject and hoping if he came in with me we would start another conversation I wanted to have. We had plenty time, it was only half seven. Jeremy wouldn't be there 'til eight and Christiano's was only about ten minutes away. I didn't want us getting there too early in case someone else stole Kendall before Jeremy could meet him.

"Sure, I need juice anyway; I should've got something before we left." He didn't sound so distant, but I could tell he didn't want to talk. He better put the almost normal act back on before we meet Jeremy.

A couple of minutes later we pulled into a seven eleven parking lot. My first serious boyfriend, Michael, works here. This could be awkward if he's working tonight. The whole reason we broke up was because he wanted sex and I wasn't ready, and I'm going in to buy condoms. _Awkward_. Oh well, if this is what it takes to get the real Kendall back then I'm gonna do it. We walk into the store and Kendall walks towards the fridges. I however walk the other way to where the condoms are. I glance up at the tills, but there's no sign of Michael. I guess that's good. I'm not bothered about the condom thing, it's just him and Kendall always seemed to hate each other. Kendall reaches the tills just before me and pays for his juice. He waits for me to pay and almost does a spit take across seven eleven when he sees what I'm buying.

"Hoping to get lucky again tonight Logie?" he asked as we walked back to the car.

"Not _again_," I said when we were in the car.

"Come again?"

"I'm a virgin," I tell him honestly.

"Really?" He sounds genuinely surprised.

"Yeah," I feel myself blushing and I don't even know why, I'm proud I'm a virgin.

"I wish I was too." He sounds so sincere it makes me ask,

"Who was your first?"

"Remember the guy I met the first time you ever took me to Christiano's?"

"The tall guy with the blond flippy hair and irritating laugh? Jack?"

"Yep, after you left we went back to his place. After that night, he never called me back and I've not seen him at Christiano's since."

"That's rough," I know what its like to meet and like a guy who doesn't call you after that, but giving yourself to someone then them not calling? That's shit.

"I got over it quicker than I thought I would to be honest with you. Just do me a favour Logie, make sure your first time isn't with someone like Jack, make sure its someone special."

"I will, I promise." He flashes me a smile, the first true smile I've seen on his face for three weeks and it made my heart skip a beat.

"Talking of special people, you got your eye on anyone at the moment?" he asked, although it was all small talk, at least he was trying to have a proper conversation. This was good progress.

"Not really to be honest," I was lying, I was completely mad for Kendall but I was gonna ignore it until I had my friend back for good.

"Then why the condoms?"

_Shit! _Now I was stuck.

"Okay, there is someone," I say changing the subject, "but he's straight."

"How can you be sure?" Kendall asked, "Just because he hasn't come out doesn't mean he's definitely straight? Did he tell you he's straight?"

"He didn't have to tell me, I've known the kid since we were in diapers."

"Someone back in Minnesota?" he asked.

"I wish," I said, my tone flat

"Oh my god, you like Carlos!" shouted Kendall

"James," I whispered. It wasn't a total lie at one point just before I came out to the guys I had liked James. I told him about it a few weeks later and explained to him that I was only telling him so I could help myself get over it because I knew he was straight and nothing would happen and that I hoped I hadn't made him uncomfortable by telling him. It was just a passing crush, and I got over it soon.

"Holy hell! I did not see that one coming!" Kendall said, "I thought out of all of us Carlos would have been your type."

"Apparently not," I laughed awkwardly and Kendall joined in.

"Does he know?" Kendall asked when the short-lived laughter died.

"Yeah, I told him a while ago, not long after I came out," I told him honestly. I only came out to the guys about a year ago, so I guessed I didn't have to lie too much to get myself out of this one.

"You still like him now? That's been like a year or something?"

"Admittedly, I have it bad," We laughed again, this time it was more carefree.

"What happened when you told him?"

"It wasn't long after I came out, I pulled him aside one night and asked if I could talk to him." I recounted everything that had happened to Kendall, "After I told James everything and explained why he told me that 'make out with a guy' was on his bucket list and if I was up for it then he was."

"You kissed James?" Kendall asked as we pulled into Christiano's.

"A little," I was turning pink again, I could feel it.

"Is it true what they say?" he asked me.

"About once you kiss James Diamond you'll never want to kiss anyone else?"

"Yeah, is it true?"

"Kinda," I hesitate before I say anything, because although James was the best kiss I've had he was my first kiss too, it was only then I noticed I was fidgeting with my fingers.

"First?" Kendall asked gently

"Yep, is it that obvious?"

"Everyone gets shy when they talk about there first kiss, its okay." He smiled at me, "You're cute when you're shy."

It took me every little drop of will power to stop me telling him he was cute all the time, I settled for a -nervous sounding- giggle hoping he would drop the subject.

Thankfully he did, "C'mon let's go before we're stuck with all the ugly dudes."

As we walked in I kept an eye out for Jeremy, but there was not sign of him yet. I suppose, it is only ten to eight. I feel someone grab my elbow and turn to see Christiano standing there in his usual get up, black pants and shoes and a coloured shirt. In all the times I've been here I've never seen him wear the same colour twice.

"Hey Logan," he says in his incredibly camp Latino accent. He does actually have an American accent, he just puts the Spanish on one 'for effect', "Ooh! Who's your eye-candy?" Kendall hasn't been here nearly as much as I have and hasn't ever actually met Christiano. But Chris knows who he is. Chris always tries to talk me into getting BTR to play here. He 'loves us like a straight man loves vagina', it worries me that that's his catchphrase, but Christiano's one of those you're-better-off-not-asking-sometimes kind of people.

"Don't pretend you don't know him, Chris this is Kendall, Kendall this is Christiano."

"Kendall Knight, you're hotter in person."

"Thanks?" I knew Kendall was uncomfortable, everyone is the first time they meet Chris. He takes some getting used to, Kendall went to shake Christiano's hand, but he slapped it away.

"Too formal," his Latino accent still going thick and strong, "we're all family here Niña," and he pulled Kendall into a hug, kissing him on the cheek.

When Kendall broke free he whispered to me, "He just called me a baby girl didn't he?"

I nodded trying to stifle a laugh.

Christiano was called away by the guy working the bar tonight, Stevie I think his name is.

"You two, free drinks all night."

I opened my mouth to protest, I hate it when he does this. I feel like I'm stealing from a friend.

"Don't argue with me Mitchell!" he had adopted a playful warning voice, which somehow reminded me of Carlos. It's probably just the accent thing; Carlos seems to take on a fake Spanish accent every so often. I never did understand why.

"It was nice to meet you Kendall."

"You too," and with that Chris practically sprang away.

"He's…" Kendall paused trying to find the right word.

"Strange, loud, camp, colourful, odd, peculiar?" I offered, "Don't worry, you get used to him," I laughed.

"I was gonna say nice, but I guess that works too," he laughed an almost real laugh. Maybe he would actually have fun tonight.

"Why don't you go find a table and I'll get drinks? What do you want?"

"I'll take that blue cocktail thing you had me drinking last time."

"Straight in on the drink huh? Why do I have a feeling we'll be getting a cab home and you'll be coming back for the car tomorrow?"

"Because you know me too well, my mom's gonna be asleep before we're in so it's not as if she'll find out we broke the 'two drinks only' rule, he said using air quotes. If I was being honest, we almost always broke the two drinks rule.

I went over to the bar and asked for two 'blue-Chris'. Whatever the cocktails were Chris had supposedly came up with it himself. They were amazing, probably his top selling, and you can only get them here. They're really summer-y tasting. They taste like Coconut, which makes me think there's Malibu or something in it, its bright blue which I know is given by some other liquor, and there's definitely vodka in it too. As well as the coconut, it tastes like pineapple and passion fruit. Honestly, they are to die for.

I hand the guy 10 bucks when he places the drinks on the counter only to have my arse spanked with a towel. I turn round to see Chris.

"You know the rule. Drinks are free." I roll my eyes at him and don't even bother trying to pay again, I know how this ends. Not well for my arse, I'll tell you that much.

I take the drinks over to the table and look around for Jeremy again. Where is he? If he doesn't show up soon I'm gonna have to find Kendall some idiot from this crowd. It's mostly regulars that are here tonight. No fresh meat at all, well apart from Kendall, he's relatively fresh. I'm not exactly a regular, but I'm here enough.

After a few minutes of kinda awkward silence I ask Kendall, "You seen anyone you like the look of?"

"Him," Kendall said sharply nodding towards the door, I look where he's nodding and see Jeremy. _Thank god_. I don't know what relieved me more, the fact that Kendall was looking at Jeremy the way Jeremy had looked at him that afternoon, or the fact that Jeremy had showed up at all.

"Go talk to him?" I say, not entirely sure how he'll react.

"Okay, this is gonna sound pathetic, but will you be my wing man?"

"Course I will, its not pathetic at all. How many times have you been my wing man? I think its about time I repay the favour."

I get up and walk quickly over to a very lost looking Jeremy.

"Hey," he said looking nervous.

"Hi, we're sitting over there just beside the stage." I point towards where Kendall's sitting. He's staring intensely at his drink. Oh fuck, he's nervous. "I don't think he's recognised you yet, but he will. When you walked in he looked at you the way you were looking at him earlier." I smiled at him,

"You saw that?" he looked at the floor suddenly very interested in his shoes.

"It was sweet," I smile reassuringly, "just get yourself a drink and come sit with us." I tried to give him the ten bucks I'd tried to pay for the drinks with.

"I've got money with me," he said, "its fine,"

"No take it, honestly," I say "I'm on a 'no pay or you get your arse spanked' list of some sort." He laughed. "The guy won't let me pay, it's really annoying." I say louder as Christiano walks past.

"Love me bebe," he said.

"Te amo," I laughed, as did Chris and Jeremy.

Chris walked away and I made Jeremy take the money.

"Only if you're sure," he said.

"I am, take the money and get a drink, I'll be at the table with Kendall."

I walk back over to Kendall, "Is he coming?"

"Excited? Course he's coming, he's just getting a drink first." I say giggling at the look on his face. He looks like I've just bought him a puppy. Kendall was a good actor and it crossed my mind that he might just be faking all this excitement, but there was a slight twinkle in his eye. It wasn't as obvious and pretty as usual, but it was there and it was real. Unfortunately the sadness and heartbreak were still surrounding it. One lone star in the dark Knight sky.

_**A/N- well did we like? review review review, you know you want to **jennifer x_


	3. The Plan

Chapter 3- The Plan

**_A/N- Thank you to animelover6240 for reviewing... TWICE! i love you :P and i think you're the only person reading this, but oh well :) everyone review or you get no more! 1 review=1 chapter... Deal? Well it's not up for negotiation! review review review! I'll give you rainbows, cookies and free hugs for life if you do! _**_jennifer x_

I got back to Palmwoods about ten o'clock, to find Mama Knight sitting on the couch watching TV and James and Carlos were wrestling each other towards their room.  
"Hey Mama Knight," I smile when she turns round,  
"Hey, you're back sort of early?" she looked at me enquiringly.  
"I was tired; I'll go and pick Kendall up later unless he gets a cab home."  
"I hope you didn't leave him there alone."  
"I left him with a guy…" I hesitated; wondering in Mama Knight would kill me.  
"Oh,"  
_Fuck! I'm dead.  
_"Well that's good, at least he's trying to move on," she continued, "So what's this plan of yours?"  
"I think Kendall needs to feel needed again, by Katie. Today when we were shopping a little girl came over to us, who was maybe four or five. She got upset realising her mom wasn't with her so Kendall picked her up and started singing to her-"  
"Like he used to do for Katie…" she said finishing my sentence for me.  
"Exactly, I think he probably felt the need to because the girl was Katie's double."  
"So I pretend I'm sick for a couple of days, and we let Kendall baby Katie?"  
"I was hoping-"  
"I want $20 a day and a new bikini, then the kid can 'baby' me all he wants."  
_WHERE THE FUCK DID SHE COME FROM!  
_"Deal, but nothing to skimpy, you do live with James Diamond remember!" I tell her laughing.  
"Oh no! How will I ever get James' attention if I'm wearing more than a piece of string over my ass?" she asked, sarcasm flowing fast and strong.

My phone went off, checking it I see I have a text from Kendall;

_Logie Bear, I have I told you lately how much I love you? Be a dear and come pick me up at Christiano's? Please please please please please please pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!:)_

"That's Kendall; I'm gonna go pick him up." I tell them as I text back;

_I'm on my way Kendie. Be warned though, your mom's still up- if you can't text like a sober man how you gonna act sober. Good luck ;) 10 mins, be outside:)_

_I love you Hortense :)_

_You fucking should eyebrows._

_I'm not kidding; I'm in love with you…_

And so the drink starts talking. I don't even bother texting back, what am I supposed to say? Yeah Kendall, I'm completely in love with you too, marry me and have my children? Yeah right. Due to the fact I was speeding almost the whole way I made it to Christano's in ten minutes flat.  
"Where's Jeremy?" I asked Kendall as he got in the car.  
"He's staying at a friend's tonight, so he only needs to walk five minutes… I did offer him a lift, but he said no." Kendall shrugged his shoulders and turned the radio up. We both started laughing when we heard _Love Me Love Me _featured on a _Blast from the Past _show one of the stations had on. It was all older songs from current bands, and generally wasn't too bad. Me and Kendall were laughing at _Love Me Love Me,_ as I pulled into the Palmwoods parking lot, obviously both remembering the day we all wrote it. The day Carlos chased a dog down the beach. The day James flirted with a dude. The day I tried surfing for the first time ever, (note to self- **never** again!). And they day Kendall came out to us all.

We had obviously thought through all these memories at the same time, as we both stopped laughing at looked at each other. His eyes, those beautiful green eyes, made my heart jump. The way his golden hair fell gently across his face. The way he was leaning in towards me, lips slightly parted. Wait! What the fuck! **The way he was leaning in towards me! Lips slightly parted! **

Next thing I know, Kendall's kissing me. _Kiss him back idiot!_ I scream to myself. And I do. It was perfect. The way our lips fit together, the sparks, the way he's begging for entry, the battle for dominance (which somehow I win?), the taste of him, the feel of his hands round my waist, the feel of his hair around my hands. It was amazing, like nothing else I'd ever experienced. Like every other kiss I'd had was wrong. Then he was gone. Kendall mumbled an apology and got out the car running straight for the lobby and then the elevator.

Kendall just kissed me.

Kendall just kissed me and it was perfect.

I walk from the car into the lobby in a complete daze.

"He just kissed you didn't he?" Bitters asked as I pass through. I just nod, unable to speak out of sheer joy and amazement.  
"You two took your time; the sexual tension between you two was driving me nuts." There's a sentence I never had to hear Bitters say. I just walk away and get in the elevator. Next thing I'm standing outside 2J. I take a deep breath and walk in to find eight expectant eyes staring hard at me.  
"What did you do to him? I've not seen him like that since before Dak." Katie said to me sharply enough to pull me out of my daze.  
"_I_ didn't do anything," I smile at her innocently.  
"Hmm…" She turned away.  
"I think I'm gonna turn in, night everyone." I walked away to Kendall and my room.

He was pretending to be asleep, so I left him alone. I wanted to talk to him, but he obviously didn't want to talk to me. After a quick shower and getting into pyjamas I climbed into bed.  
"Night Kendall." I knew he wasn't asleep; no doubt he'd be awake all night.  
He 'snored' at me, obviously knowing I knew he wasn't asleep and not wanting to totally ignore me.

The next morning I'm torn from sleep by my phone ringing. _"Camille"_ the caller ID states. Of course, what sane person would phone at this time in the morning? It's eight thirty for god's sake!  
"Hey Cam," I mumble groggily.  
"_Morning Loges, I need a favour. Mind rehearsing lines with me later?" _She sounded so awake. Uggh!  
"Sure, what time?"  
"_About twelve? The auditions at three, it's just a last minute practise."  
_"No bother," I wanna go back to sleep! "Palmwoods Park?"  
"_Sounds good, I'll let you go back to sleep, just don't be late," _she laughed. She actually laughed. What normal person is awake enough to laugh at eight thirty on a Saturday morning?  
"Thank you," I stress, trying to show how thankful I am I can sleep again.  
"_Later Loges."  
_"Adios!" I snap the phone shut and throw it on the floor. That's when I realise Kendall's bed is empty. Where is he? No way is he up. Kendall and mornings have never exactly been friends.

I see a note next to my pillow, scribbled in Kendall's handwriting it reads;

_Gustavo's ill, we got a free day :)_

Shit, I forgot we had work! Oh well, I guess we don't head hits the pillow and next thing I know its eleven forty five. SHIT! I grab clothes, incredibly thankful I had a shower the night before and grab food from the cupboard and stuff it in my mouth as I run to the park.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Camille says as I plop myself down next to her, "Coffee?"  
"Thanks."  
"When'd you wake up?"  
"Bout fifteen minutes ago," I laughed easily. That's what I love about Camille; she's so easy to be around. Most of the time anyway. It's almost never awkward with her.  
"You're turning into Kendall," she laughed. I felt the blush flood my face when she said his name. Luckily, she either missed it or chose not to comment, "So basically Jordan, me, is head cheerleader and she had to try and explain to quarter-back Brad her boyfriend, i.e. you, why she kissed Kevin, Brad's loser brother. Then he has to break up with her. Simple?"  
"Got it," I smile.  
After and hour of practise and six cups of coffee we end up just lying under a tree laughing about nothing. This is what happens when we drink caffeine in each other's company. Laughter. Laughing like lunatics about absolutely nothing.

"So," she sat up, "You got your eye on anyone?"  
"I know you know," I had told Camille about my crush on James in my coming out speech to her. All I had to do was pray a god I didn't believe in that she still believed it.  
"Still got it for James?"  
I nod, suddenly not trusting my voice.  
"Aw babe, you got it bad," She giggled.  
"You sound like the Jennifer's," I laughed at her.  
"Sorry, still in cheerleader mode," and suddenly the two of us are in hysterics again, doubled over clutching our stomachs in the pain of laughing. This is what happens. Me plus Camille multiplied by caffeine to the power of six equals giggles. Note to self- no more coffee with Camille.

We just ramble to each other about clouds and rainbows and stuff for an hour or so til Camille goes to her audition.  
"Good luck Cammy," I say as she gets in the cab.  
"Thanks, I'll catch ya later Loges."

I run up to 2J hoping to find Carlos, I need to blow off this hyper somehow. Bad grammar. Oh well. I like rainbows. Ooh, I want Fruit Smackers. Logan. Breathe! No more coffee ever! Breathe. In. Out. In. Out. You're gonna have a panic attack idiot.  
I open the door to the apartment, "CARLOS!" I shouted, "YOU IN?"  
"Nah man, everyone's away out. Just me that's here. Katie's away shopping with Lucy, said something about wanting a makeover, I don't know. Carlos and James went to the studio. You genuinely don't even wanna know why. Mom's away out with friends." Kendall told him coming from the room, "I decided to tidy the room. The mess was pissing me off," he laughed, "What ya wanting Carlos for?"

"I'."  
"Breathe and try that again," he laughed at me.  
"I've had six cups of coffee and I need to blow off some steam," I tell him laughing hysterically.  
"You need to stop drinking coffee with Camille; you're always so much worse than normal when you're with her," he started laughing at me again.  
"I know," I laughed, a little more sanely, with him.  
"I'm glad you're back actually, I need you to sort out you're laundry and stuff."  
"No bother, just lemme pee first," I head towards the bathroom, "Where were you this morning?" I call through the closed door.  
"I couldn't sleep, so I went out for a run," he called back.

There was a loud crash from the other side of the door.  
"BASTARD!" He yelled.  
"You okay?" I shout through.  
"Yeah, just dropped my laundry hamper that's all."  
"Idiot," I laugh.

I walked into the room to find a huge pile of Kendall's clothes in the middle of the floor and our beds pushed together.  
"All that's getting thrown out, chuck anything in you don't want anymore. I've moved everything from under the beds to, it's all over there to get sorted out too" he tells me, "Oh and take these." He hands me a pair of jeans.  
Why? My confusion must've been evident as he continued,  
"There the jeans you borrowed the day Carlos put all your clothes on the roof in the rain for a laugh. They make your ass look really good." He winked at me and stuck his tongue out.  
"Thanks," I say taking the jeans and putting them in my wardrobe, feeling blood rush to my face, "You got your iPod? I can't tidy without music."  
"Over by the mirror, I think it's charging, just unplug it," Kendall indicated to the dresser below the mirror. After plugging it in to the speakers I put on Heffron Drive, just to see Kendall's reaction.  
"God, don't!" He said laughing.  
"Why not? I like these guys. You know, you kinda look like one of them. Not Dustin, the blonde one with weird eyebrows," I joked with him.  
"Yeah, I've been told," He threw a shirt, from the pile on the floor, at me.  
I threw it back at him and started dumping stuff on the pile of clothes that were to go out. We just laughed and joked until we were done.

"Help me pull the bed back?" He asked.  
"Why can't we just leave them?" I mumbled.  
"I suppose we could…" he said.  
SHIT! FUCK! Oh well done Logan.  
"Never mind, you weren't meant to hear that." My face turned bright read for like the millionth time that day.  
"We need to talk about last night don't we?" He said slowly.  
"I think so," I admitted looking at the ground. I knew my chance was there. I could be a man and tell him how I feel, or I could be a Logan and run from the situation as I always do when I'm scared.  
"Well…" he stopped, not knowing what to say.  
"It's okay; I know it was just the drink. It's fine." I smile and throw myself down diagonally across our beds. Yep, I'm not a man. I'm a Logan. Once a Logan always a Logan.  
"Actually, it wasn't. I needed the drink to give my balls to do it. But," he took a deep breath, "I've wanted to do that for weeks, probably months."

I sat up.

"For real?" I whisper.  
"For real" he chuckled.

Next thing I know I'm standing in the middle of our room, lips locked with Kendall. The man of my dreams. After a solid forever of thrashing tongues and pleasured moans we pulled apart smiling.  
"Leave the beds where they are," Kendall laughed softly, "I think the move is long overdue."  
"I think you might be right," I laughed and looked into his eyes.  
My heart skipped a beat when the twinkle was back in his eye. He still looked hurt, but it was almost invisible underneath the bright green happiness. He looked alive again. I almost had Kendall back, and it looked like he would be mine.  
"So, I don't know if this is like a stupid question, but Hortense, will you be my boyfriend?" Kendall asked me. I accidentally let a squeak escape my lips, earning a chuckle from the blonde beauty in front of me.  
"Yes," I said, trying to regain my cool by joking, "on the condition you never ever call me Hortense again."  
"Anything for you Brainy," Kendall laughed. The guys had decided to call me brainy because I was small and smart, like the smurf. It'd annoyed me. Carlos had been called Jokey, but because Kendall and James were tall smurf names didn't work for them.

"Kendork!"  
"Hortense!"  
"Kendork!"  
"Brainy!"  
"Kendork!"

Our play arguing quickly turned to play wrestling, which quickly turned to a hot and heavy make out session.  
We lay in bed for the rest of the day, talking, kissing and totally neglecting the room we were supposed to be tidying.  
"Have you ever thought about it?" Kendall asked me.  
"Thought about what?" I wasn't following at all, we were talking about shitty chick-flicks two seconds ago…  
"Sex? Last night outside Christiano's you told me you were a virgin. What I'm asking is have you ever thought about just doing it?"  
"Yeah, there have been so many times I've almost given into guys but I never did. I want my first time to be really special."  
"I'm glad you didn't. You're first time stays with you. Make sure he's special."  
"He is," I said smiling, Kendall obviously wasn't catching on, his eyebrow arched, "Ken, when I was like fourteen I promised myself that you'd be my first. And despite all temptations I never break promises."  
"You should've been my first. Not Jack. I shouldn't even have been with Jett and in all honesty, if it wasn't Jack it would've probably been Dak, when all along it should've been you. I'm such an idiot sometimes," he said laughing at himself. I was pleased he had actually said Dak's name without breaking down. I know that in itself isn't much, but considering the state he had been in before, it was really good. I wasn't sure what to say to him, so I kissed him lightly.  
"I guess its not you being the first that counts, about you being the one and the only for the rest of forever." I felt something in my chest, something I hadn't felt for a really long time. Something I missed. You know that way when your chest gets really tight in excitement and happiness. No? Just me? Okay, well I got that. And, excuse my French, but it felt fucking amazing!

"LOGAN! KENDALL!" Carlos yelled from outside the room, "We need to talk," he burst into the room before we could pull apart and sit up, "Okay, first off that took long enough. The sexual tension between you two was driving me nuts," I mentally spazzed at the reminder of Bitters, "And second, look at this text Stephanie just sent me!" He looked so freaked out it was almost comical.

_Sorry I'm late, just done the test now._

"Is she pregnant?" Carlos asked, sounding about four.  
"Why would she be?" I asked, "And why did you come to us with this?"  
"Because I was an idiot and forgot condoms but we done it anyway. I know the pill isn't one hundred percent. And I came to you because you're book smart and he's street smart. Between the two of you, you're unstoppable.  
"Carlos, has she said anything about thinking she might be pregnant?" Kendall asked.  
"No, but she's been acting weird," Carlos said.  
"He's the doctor," Kendall flopped back down on the bed and sighed.  
"Steph was sick on Sunday morning and she's always really tired now, isn't that what happens when you're pregnant?"  
"We were all sick on Sunday; we ate the dodgy pizza at movie night on Saturday. The tired thing I can't explain, but I highly doubt she's pregnant. If she was she wouldn't have told you through text. Why don't you go find her and talk to her? They'll be some other explanation for this; I just don't know what it is."  
"Thanks guys, you are the best," Carlos smiled and ran out the room. Thank god he believed almost anything you told him, even if you only half explained it.

I flopped back resting my head on Kendall's chest sighing. When the apartment door slammed shut a few seconds later he said,  
"You think Steph's pregnant?" It wasn't a question, more a statement.  
"It would explain why she ate an entire packet of fruit loops on Saturday after complaining for as long as we've known her about how much she hated them. But I meant it when I said I don't think she would have told him over text. But take the fruit loops and the tiredness, mix in the possible morning sickness. You can't deny, it looks a little suspicious."  
"I don't doubt it for a second. I think Stephanie's pregnant."  
Great. Awesome. Just what our lives need, more drama.

_**A/N- dun dun DUN! You like? Then go review whether the answers yes or no, i won't get offended, i promise! :D Keep Calm and Rush On! **jennifer x_


	4. I Just Lost It

Chapter 4- I just lost it

**_A/N- Hello again! So I meant to say ages ago that a very special boy gave me the idea for this fanfic and also wrote little bits of this chapter, and I'll tell you which bits at the end so I don't give away anything :P So far I'm quite happy with this... But I'll screw it up eventually hahaha :) please R&R _**_jennifer x_

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" I rolled off Kendall's chest to find a small Latino jumping on the end of the bed like a five year old on Christmas day. Kendall threw a pillow at him, hitting him in the face, the momentum sent Carlos flying off the end of the bed, as I took refuge under my own pillow.

"Uggh!" I moaned, "What is it Carlos?"  
"Stephanie's not pregnant!" He yelled right in my face.  
I rolled over and put my head under the pillow again.  
"You woke us up to tell us something we sort of already knew?" Kendall whined in his morning voice.  
"Where is Steph anyway? I thought she stayed here last night?" I asked, still hiding under my pillow.  
"Work, but that doesn't matter because she's not pregnant! She was talking about taking her driving test and she would be late for our date. It totally makes sense now!"  
"Carlos, we're happy for you, but please… Can I sleep now?" Kendall complained.  
"Uggh! Fine, I wish you two and James were morning people! I hate being the only one up at this time." Carlos left and I removed my head from under the pillow, resting it on Kendall's perfect bare chest again.  
"Morning babe," he said kissing my forehead.  
"Morning," I lifted my head to meet his lips.  
"Sleep well?"  
"Until that, yeah, you?"  
"Better than I've slept in months," he smiled, bringing his lips to mine again.

Kendall and I had been together for a week now. I'm falling, I'm falling hard and fast, but I don't care. I know Kendall will catch me. He's never let me hit the ground before.

"Can we tell everyone today? I want them to know. It's only Carlos who knows at the moment and I don't like hiding it from you're mom, sister, James and Stephanie. Not to mention Camille and Jo too."  
"If you're ready for them to know then I am, I think they're all kind of expecting it anyway," Kendall laughed.  
"I know," I laughed with him, "Come take a shower with me?" I ask, a sudden rush of confidence washing over me.  
"I don't wanna get up," he pouted.  
"Fine, I'll go get all naked and wet by myself." I say climbing over him.  
"I'm coming," he said getting out of bed quicker than I've ever seen do it in my life.  
"Thought you might."

Kendall and I stood in the bathroom in silence, taking in each others complete naked glory. Even though we had been sharing a bed for a week now, we hadn't done anything apart from making out. This was new, and this I liked.

Kendall took a step towards me, his bright emerald eyes burning into mine. Our erections almost touching, and despite the fact this probably looked dirty, it felt so innocent. So right. There was an electric current flying round my body, I wanted Kendall so badly. Past temptations were nothing compared to this, but not yet. Next week, for his birthday. Logan. Breathe. Blink. Just do something! I took Kendall's hand and pulled him into the shower. His lips were on mine, begging for entry. We were fighting for dominance, Kendall winning for a change. His tongue exploring my mouth, his hands finding my waist, mine tangled in his hair. He pushed me up against the wall, pressing our bodies together, and our bare erections touching sent bursts on adrenaline rushing through my veins. There's no point in denying that Kendall was huge and I felt kind of pathetic in comparison, but at this precise moment, I couldn't care less. This was real, this was happening and I was lost in sheer ecstasy.

Kendall's hand slowly inched its way south, teasing me, as he started to kiss, nip at and suck on my neck. The gasps and moans that escaped my lips were involuntary. All I wanted to do was fuck the boy blind.  
All the will power of everyone on this planet could not have stopped the moan that came from me as Kendall touched me. His hand slowly, lightly moving over my member. I want, scratch that, I need him to go faster. I'm gonna die.  
"Faster," I whisper, what I hope is sexily but it probably just sounds whiney and pathetic.  
Without saying a word, he complies with my demand, ultimately causing my hips to push forward and causing me to scream his name,  
"Fuck yes! Oh god! Kendall!"  
My hips and his hand were going at the same speed and I was lost in a high.  
"I'm- I'm close, so close!" I mumble, my voice primarily lost in the high. Two hard thrusts of Kendall's wrist and I came, shouting his name for the world to hear. It was bliss; I have died and gone to heaven.  
I collapse, panting heavily, on to Kendall.

After regaining my composure, I get on my knees.  
"Let me take care of that for you," I say and swipe my tongue along his head. He shivers and moans, giving me a new wave of confidence. I wrap a hand around Kendall's member and stroked it several times before taking Kendall into my mouth. I felt Kendall grip my hair as I bobbed his head. Kendall was moaning quietly, but I knew he wanted to cry out. At this moment Kendall let out a cry, screaming my name as his cum floods my mouth.  
"Hortense! Fuck, oh god yes!"  
I swallow his load as I stand, our lips meeting once again.

"Have a good shower this morning Hortense?" Carlos asked wiggling his eyebrows and nudging me as I got my breakfast.  
"I will kill you, don't think for one fucking second that I won't," I told him as I took the milk from the fridge.  
"Let me guess, you were on your knees, sucking him like a bitch." Carlos laughed as I threw a towel at him.  
"JAMES!" Carlos whined as the tall boy came into view, "Brainy's bullying me!"  
James just grunted. Ten forty five on a Sunday morning for James was the equivalent of everyone else's five am on a Monday morning.

"I don't care, you probably deserve it," James groaned grabbing my juice and drinking it.  
"Dude, considering where his mouth has just been you might not want to drink that." I'm going to murder him. Brutally. James may be tired and a bit slow, but he's not stupid.  
"Where are Mama Knight and Katie?" I ask, trying to change the subject.  
"At some audition or something. They're gone all day, just the four of us here." Carlos said brightly.  
"Awesome," Kendall said from behind me, having just entered. He looked at me. _Now?_ He silently asked. I just nod.  
"Guys, we have something to tell you," he said taking my hand.  
"I know," Carlos skipped away. Okay, just James to tell for now.  
"Dude, we're together."  
"Took you're time, the sexual tension between you two was driving me nuts." James was obviously still asleep.  
I spazzed again, Kendall noticing this time. His eyebrows rose.  
"Bitters said that to me last time we came back from Christiano's," I shuddered at the memory, "I didn't even think it was that obvious?"  
"It was." The sleepy voice mumbled.  
Well that was easy. I suppose, it wasn't like we were coming out. We were just telling him something he had been kind of expecting.

"Logan, can I borrow you for a minute?" James asked, walking away to his room.  
"Umm, sure?" I follow him.  
"Look man, I know you really like Kendall, it's been obvious for fuck knows how long. But I don't want you getting hurt; make sure he's in this for real. I don't want you just being a re-bound."  
Uggh!  
"I know it's risky and I won't know until it's too late but I trust him, I always have and always will. Kendall met a guy at Christiano's the last time we were there. If he wanted a rebound, he would've gone with him," I hope, "but he came back. Kendall wouldn't sink as low as to lead his friend on on the rebound  
"Just be careful, he's pretty messed up. Dak hurt him bad and Jett didn't help anyone at all."  
"I know, but this is real."  
"Oh my god! You're falling."  
"He won't let me hit the ground. He never has before. Kendall _will_ catch me."  
"Just don't fall too fast."  
And what exactly am I supposed to say to that?  
"Me and Carlos are going shopping to get his birthday presents. Keep him here?"  
I nod my head and leave the room. _Just don't fall to fast._ What's that supposed to mean?  
"What was all that about?" Kendall asked, kissing me.  
"Oh nothing, he ummm, he just needed help with homework, that's all." Why am I such a bad liar?  
Shit, he's gonna question me, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckity fuck!  
"So, James and Carlos are going out, and your mom and Katie are gonna be gone all day," I know I'm rushing. Breathe Logan. "I was wondering if you maybe wanted to just hang out here."  
"You wanna tell Camille and Jo today?"  
"Hmm, maybe later," I run a finger slowly over his chest, "I was thinking, maybe we could do something, _just the two of us._" He looked as if his eyes were about to explode out his skull.  
"Like- like watch a movie?" He squeaked. Yes, Kendall Knight just squeaked.  
"Well, I was thinking something more… intimate." I breathed.

James and Carlos had left and Kendall and I went to the room. After this morning we both needed more.  
"Are you sure?" Kendall asked as he took the belt off my trousers. I could only nod. This was it. And it was all to prove a point to James, a point he wouldn't ever know about. No. Logan. You're doing this because you love him and you're ready. Okay, maybe to prove James wrong a little, but I. Want. This. I was incredibly aware of my enlarging package as I watched Kendall's bulge.  
"We don't have to if you don't want to you know," Kendall reasoned with me obviously not understanding I was currently as hard as the iceberg that sunk the SS Titanic and wanted nothing more that to put my cock in him.  
"Kendall, I want this. So so much. I'm ready for this." I was telling the truth. And I had a secret plan. I have this feeling he's not gonna like it, but oh well. I wanna dominate for a change. I think I come across as a bottom-er? Other guys reckon I'm a bottom-bunk-er. Nuh uh!

Before long my trousers are gone, quickly followed by two sets of boxers. I press my lips against his, pulling him towards our bed. Our bed, I like the sound of that. Our tongues thrash as we roll around the bed. Totally lost in the moment, I can feel the moans and gasps tumble out my mouth. I don't even try to stop them, this moment is sheer heaven. Before long I realize I'm straddling my beautiful boyfriend, his normally bright green eyes looking me over, dark with lust.  
"Are you ready?" I ask, my voice so much deeper and raspy than I expected.  
"Only when you are."  
I stick my fingers in my mouth coating them in saliva, due to the lack of lube.  
"What are you do- ooh!" He moaned as I pushed a digit into his hole. I pump the finger deeper into the boy before adding a second. He moaned loudly as I curled my fingers against his prostate, his hips thrusting.  
"M-more Logie, I need more!" He stammered.  
I climbed off Kendall and wrapped his legs around my waist. He moans softly as I pushed my cock into him, I keep still allowing him to adjust. It takes all my will power not to thrust; all I want to do is fuck Kendall blind.  
"Move, god move!"  
I do as I'm told, starting slow. Kendall's cries give me confidence; I'm obviously doing something right. I change my angle in search of his spot. I feel yet more moans pouring out of my mouth, most of which are of Kendall's name.  
"I'm close," I mumble to him quietly.  
"Me- me too!" Kendall breathed.  
I hit his prostate hard.  
"LOGAN!" He screams, "OH FUCK YES!"  
"You like that?" Kendall can only nod as I press my lips to his.  
I hit his prostate again, "HORTENSE!" Kendall screamed my name as he came.  
That threw me over the edge, "Oh god, KENDALL!" I yell, slowing down, riding out our orgasms, my cum filling him to the brink.  
I pull my softening dick out of Kendall and collapse onto his chest.  
"I love you Hortense," Kendall said kissing my forehead.  
He. Just. Said. He. Loved. Me!  
"I love you too Kendall, so so much." And with that my virginity was gone. I just lost it. And I've never felt happier in my life! I kissed Kendall again, lightly and teasingly before pulling back and saying, "But seriously, don't call me Hortense. You know I hate it!" I laughed gently.  
"I know, but I'm prepared to make you a deal?"  
"And what kind of deal exactly?" This can't be good.  
"I'll stop calling you Hortense when you stop dominating... Hortense."  
I just rolled my eyes and punch his shoulder playfully. "I'll think about it."

**_A/N- Well did we like it? My special friend wrote the blowjob bit and helped with the porno at the end too... What can I say, my boyfriend has a vivid imagination. I know some of you were excited for Stephanie to be pregnant, but don't worry, there's plenty Carlos/Stephanie drama to come :D Maybe even a surprise appearance from Dak? Who knows what gonna happen? (I know I don't, not yet anyway). If you haven't already may i suggest you read "Unbroken" by fabulous36 and "Two Minutes" by TotallyLosingIt but have hankies at the ready, both are serious tear-jerkers. They're amazing, go read! But only after you review this :P same rules, 1review= 1chapter :D love you all! _**_jennifer x_


	5. Gustavo's Reaction

Chapter 5- Gustavo's Reaction

_**A/N- Sorry for not updating quicker, but I've had exams and stuff at school, do you forgive me?:P So, did we like the last chapter? Tell me if you want more in detail porn like that, because I probably won't write anymore if you don't say otherwise :) Although I haven't had time to post chapters I've continued writing over the past couple of weeks. I've written up to Chapter 7 :O So far there are 5 reviews on this (THANK YOU REVIEWERS!) which means I owe you up to the next chapter, which you will get if you review, but after that I'm bumping it up to 2 reviews= 1 chapter, but I promise it won't ever be anymore than that, scouts honour. Please review, I'll give you hugs and cookies, rainbows and butterflies, and of course, eternal love! **jennifer x_

Gustavo was feeling better by today, which meant back to work for us. Woo hoo! Okay, you caught me. I don't wanna go in today, but I have no choice. We've missed too much with Gustavo being ill, and we've still got this new song to do. Today won't be stressful at all.

Before I can even wake up properly I'm standing in Rocque Records getting instructions yelled at me by Gustavo, and Kelly calmly explaining what Gustavo just screamed so we could follow. Today will definitely be fun. Not!

By twelve thirty complete hell had broken loose. Nothing was going right at all. Carlos couldn't get harmonies right, James wasn't doing great either, Kendall was too tired to do anything properly, and I couldn't do the new dance. Brilliant. It was only when Gustavo gave us a lunch break that we all calmed down.

We were sitting in a cafe down the block eating, when the conversation turned to the subject of Kendall and I.  
"How are you gonna tell Gustavo and Kelly?" Carlos asked.  
Okay, I hadn't thought this through this far...  
"I guess the same way we told you?" Kendall said.  
"Let them walk into a room to find you making out?"  
"Okay, no. We'll tell them when the time is right," Kendall squeezed my hand under the table.  
"Yeah, I mean, what's the rush? Mama Knight doesn't even know yet. Or Katie," I'm aware I'm rambling but my mouth won't shut, "we're gonna tell them tonight. So far you are the only two that know and-"  
"Logan, shut up!" Carlos laughed.  
I could feel James staring at me and I was getting uncomfortable. What was his problem?  
"I don't like the new dance much." Kendall stated, pulling James' eyes off me and allowing me to lift my head.  
"Me neither," Carlos added.  
"I'll probably fall at some point on stage or something!" I added, laughter appearing from somewhere.  
"Just don't fall too fast," James said.  
What does that even mean? It's all he's said since the conversation turned to Kendall and I, and I think it's all he ever will say.

"Oh my god! You two should have a couple name, like Bradgelina or Jemi or Zanessa or Kimye or Bennifer?" Carlos announced randomly, in true Carlos style, as we walked back into Rocque Records, "You could be Lodell!"

"That sounds like a computer system or something!" I laughed.

"Kogan?" Kendall suggested.

Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, FUCKING YES! Okay, I got carried away, but it sounds perfect!

"Kogan," I smiled.

"DOGS! BOOTH! NOW!" Aah yes, reality in the form of a pissed off Gustavo Rocque. How dearly you have been missed this past hour.

After about seven attempts at the song, that none of us were feeling at all, Gustavo lost it.  
"Kendall, at least try and look alive! You don't even need to look awake, JUST LOOK ALIVE! James, DO BETTER AT EVERYTHING! Logan, UGGH! DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON YOU! And for the love of all that is holy CARLOS WILL YOU LEARN TO SING?" He yelled at us all.  
"Kendall and Logan are dating!" Carlos blurted. Great. This is what happens when you put the kid under pressure. Whatever he's thinking about comes straight out his mouth. I'm vaguely aware of James pushing past me and slamming the door, but I'm watching Gustavo and Kelly's reactions to closely to notice much else.

"You go get James. You two, office." Gustavo said pointing to Carlos, then me and Kendall. He sounded calm, but bad calm. That way he gets when he's so angry he can't even sound angry. Yeah. Maybe I should write a will before going into the office? Kendall literally dragged me from the booth to Gustavo's office. Apparently, I wasn't getting the chance to write a will. If I die, will somebody please tell my mother I love her.

"Look guys," Gustavo sighed, "I'm happy for you two, I really am, but you two dating can not become public."  
"And why not?" Kendall contradicted.  
"Because it's not the right image for the band."  
"Its not the right image for the band?" Kendall scoffed, "do you know how many gay band members there were in the past and are now?" Kendall was first to yell, which was rare in arguments between him and Gustavo, Gustavo almost always yells first.  
"And do you know how many careers have been ended because of homosexuality?" Gustavo rose to the bait, and was now shouting too. Meanwhile, Kelly and I are sitting right next to them fearing for the lives of the four in the room.  
"Enlighten me." Kendall said, eyebrows raised.  
Gustavo only looked at Kendall, clearly having no idea what to say.  
"Exactly, so listen up. I love him and no way in hell are you going to stop me taking my boyfriend out for a romantic dinner, to a movie, for a long walk down the beach. You won't ever stop me from stealing kisses at work or wrapping my arms around him. Logan and I getting together is long overdue, we all know that, so now I have a lot of missed time to make up for and I won't let you saying keep us a secret stop me! Okay?" And then Kendall was gone, slamming the door behind him.  
"I'll calm Kendall down, you calm Gustavo and we can talk about this properly and maturely. If that doesn't work, they can argue and we can talk." I tell Kelly as I run out the room after Kendall.  
"Logan!" She calls me back, "Congratulations." I smiled at her and ran after Kendall.

"Kendall! Wait up!" I yell across the parking lot. Where the fuck is he going? He's not even got a car, so I guess the answer isn't far. "KENDALL!"  
I catch up to him just on the other side of the street and put a hand on his arm.  
"What!" He snaps and pulls his arm away. Now I'm hurt.  
"I was coming to see if you were okay and to calm you down, but if you wanna be like that then fine. Just don't expect me to watch." I turn to walk away, hoping the tears won't fall.  
"I'm sorry, Logie, please!"  
"What?" I turn to face him again.  
"Let me explain everything, beginning to end. I just want you to understand why all that with Gustavo hurt so badly."  
"Starbucks?" I ask, a slight smirk playing on my lips.  
"Starbucks," he smiles and grabs my wrist pulling me towards the building three shops down.

We got our drinks and sat in a dark secluded booth up the back of the place. We needed quite, somewhere nobody would hear us. After five minutes, Kendall still hadn't started explaining. I look at him with expectant eyes.  
"Okay, I'm trying to think how to start. When Dak and I first told Gustavo and Kelly he said exactly the same thing, I'm happy for you keep it a secret blah blah blah, except without getting angry. I was hurt because Dak thought he was right to keep it a secret when I wanted everyone to know how I felt. I didn't, and still don't, care what people think about me being gay. True friends stick by you no matter what as you three showed. Fans can think what they like, I want them to see the real me."  
"I don't wanna hide us anymore than you do. I want everyone to know that I'm gay, in love with you, and that I don't give a rat's ass what Gustavo said."  
"I love you, so so much," Kendall said laughing slightly. Why?...  
"I love you too," I say smiling.  
"After all this with me Gustavo and Dak, I was kinda pissed, but I put it behind me. Until a few months ago, we had an argument about whether or not we should come out to the world. And if I'm being honest, that was the beginning of the end. Like the day or a couple of days after our argument, we had an interview with Pop Tiger. When the woman asked me if there was anyone special-"  
"You said no," I finished his sentence.  
"Which got Dak seriously pissed off," he continued, "I'm not even sure why, it was him that wanted to keep it all a secret. We had another huge argument that night, and Dak 'went home' or so I thought," he used air quotes around 'went home', "A few days later I found out that he had went and slept with someone else that night." Kendall started to shake, out of anger or wanting to cry, I don't know- but he's shaking.  
Oh my god! I don't even know what to say. I'd never liked Dak, due to jealousy on the most part, but I didn't think he would ever cheat. That would explain why Kendall was hurt so bad and wouldn't ever talk about it.  
"And as if that wasn't bad enough, I know who with. I have to look at her every single day. It used to kill me, that's why I never left the apartment. I didn't want to have to see her, it hurt that bad. Now I just get angry and sad. Not even over the fact that she slept with Dak, the fact I know she cheated on her boyfriend, while Dak cheated on me." Anger shakes, the tears would have come by now.  
"Her? I didn't think Dak was bi?" Kendall gave me a 'who knows, who cares' look and a slight shrug of the shoulders, "Does the girls boyfriend know?"  
"I did think about telling him, but he's crazy about her. I know it probably wasn't a good thing to do, but I didn't tell him. I didn't want my argument to be the reason behind his heartbreak. If he finds out, which he probably will because there's been a few close calls lately, then I'll just act like I don't know. I know it's a horrible thing to do; I just don't wanna see his heart broken. If I don't tell him, he might not find out."  
"So the girl, she stays at the Palmwoods? And her boyfriend?"  
"Yeah, they both live at the Palmwoods, just not together."  
"Who was she?" I asked.  
"Logie, I don't know if I should say. I know you keep secrets and I trust you eighty-thousand-and-three percent, but knowing this will hurt you so much. Believe me, I wish I didn't know who she was."  
"C-Camille?" Now I was scared, it couldn't be Camille, she would never cheat on Steve, but what other girls am I close to that it would hurt me to know they cheated?  
"No, it's not Camille. Don't guess Logie, please I don't want you getting hurt over this."

I decided just to give up. I didn't know what else to do. I wasn't going to guess, I'd be here all day. If Kendall thought it would hurt me that much then I guess I shouldn't question his judgment. Our phones go off at the same time;

_Get back to the studio now. James and Carlos are away home, you can leave too when we talk this out. Today has been a total waste and I want you working all day tomorrow, no questions, no jokes, and no nothing._

G

Awesome! That was sarcasm. Mostly, at least we get to go home early. We walk back in silence, our hands by our sides brushing every so often. Daring us to grab the others hand, but we can't. We have no idea who's about and if anything gets out before we talk to Gustavo, although it wouldn't bother me, it could end Big Time Rush according to Gustavo.

We're back in Gustavo's office waiting for him or Kelly to say something.  
"Guys," Kelly starts, "We are genuinely happy for you, its just, well, Gustavo?"  
"Griffin said no. I don't get it, but he said no when you first came out," he indicated to Kendall, " he said no again when you came out," he pointed at me this time, "he said no to you and Dak, and he's saying no now."  
"Why?" I ask, "Surely it's our choice whether or not our fans see the real us."  
"Because, in the world according to Griffin, if you guys come out parents won't let their kids buy your music, therefore ratings and money income go down." Gustavo said bluntly.  
"So," Kendall stood up, here we go, "You're telling me that our lives and happiness revolve around Griffins money and ratings? I don't think so. I'm outta here." He walked out the office for the second time that day.  
"I'll calm him down, again, but we all know he's never coming back in here today." I said standing up.  
"Six thirty tomorrow morning, we'll try the new version of today's song. Don't be late!" Kelly said as I walked out.  
"Cool, bye!"

I sprint towards the doors in time to see Kendall turn at the end of the block. What's he gonna do, walk to the Palmwoods? I sprint after him, and catch up to him a couple of blocks away from Rocque Records. I grab hold of his wrist and feel his tense up at my grip, but not pulling away this time. I step in front of him and lift his chin up, looking him in the eyes. He's been crying. His eyes are red and there are fresh tear stains down his cheeks.  
"What's wrong?" I pull him into a hug, "Look, I know it's crappy that Griffin's being shit about not letting us be open with our relationship, and its worse that Gustavo's siding with him. But we need to think positive. We have each other and that's what matters."  
"I know," he whispered, "but it's the other thing. Please understand that although I'm not in love with Dak anymore, I'm not completely over him either and-"  
"Its okay, you'll get over Dak in your own time, and I'll be right here waiting for you. I'm not going anywhere."  
"Thank you," he squeezed me tighter for a second then continued, "but it's not just that, see I know who the girl is and it hurts knowing she cheated worse than knowing Dak cheated. People can hurt me all they like, but hurt my friends then shits gonna go down."  
"Tell you what, why don't we go back to the Palmwoods and we can relax by the pool or watch TV or something. Just let you get your mind off everything that's happened today."  
"Sounds amazing," he said sadly, pulling away from my embrace.

We did end up walking back to the Palmwoods. Wandering, enjoying the sun, chatting back and forward about nothing in particular. It was a really nice day, and just for that short while it felt as if none of the shit that had happened actually happened that day. Then, as we walk through the Palmwoods I'm brought back to reality. And it felt like a slap in the face. With a brick.

"Logan, can I talk to you in private for a minute?" Stephanie asked grabbing my arm, stopping me walking any further.  
"Uhmm, sure? I'll get you in the apartment," I smile at Kendall and follow Stephanie over to the sofas. She spends ages making sure nobody's around.  
"What's up Steph?"  
"Logan, you can keep a secret right?" Oh my god! What is with all the secrets!  
"Of course, you know I can." I have no idea where she's going with this.  
Looking around again to make sure nobody was within ear shot she said to me, "Logan, I'm pregnant." And then the tears come.  
"WHAT?" I didn't mean to shout, but this is big news!  
"Keep your voice down!" She hissed. People were looking because of my sudden outburst, but I didn't care, I continued quietly,  
"But Carlos said you told him you weren't?"  
"I did, and if it counts for anything I feel horrible and I should've just told him the truth when he asked but I was scared."  
"You should've told him!" Okay, that sounded harsher than it was supposed too, "Why did you tell him by text, then chicken out when he asked you?"  
"That was a misunderstanding. I meant I had just done my driving test, and I'd be late for our date. I didn't tell him when he asked because I didn't want to hurt him."  
"Steph," I took her hand in mine, "You have no idea how excited Carlos was when he thought he might be a dad. He was born to be a parent; you've seen him with his little cousins. He's amazing with kids."  
"I know," she choked out, "but the baby isn't his. I'm so so so so so so so sorry Logan. I didn't mean to cheat, it just happened. Please don't tell him." Tears were flowing thick and fast from her cheeks. I jerked my hand away.  
"Don't apologize to me." It sounded cold. I don't care. How could she cheat on Carlos! Bitch.

_**A/N- Review, positive or negative I don't mind, but negative don't get new chapters... Unless it's constructive criticism. I apologize for any spelling/grammar/typo's blah blah blah... I'll fix them when I dont have a pounding headache :) love you all, please please please review! **jennifer x_


	6. A Visit From Satan and His Spawn

Chapter 6- A Visit From Satan and His Spawn

**_A/N- Hey guys, so Chapter six here :) I dont know if I like these past few chapters, but I', quite proud of Chapter 7 (which you will get if two people are amazing enough to review) 2reviews=1chapter, any two postive or constructive review will earn a chapter, also if you PM me I'll count it as a review. REVIEW REViEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW... I'll give you cookies :) _ **_jennifer x_

Kendall? Where are you?" I call to a seemingly empty 2J.  
"In here," a voice shouts from our bedroom.  
I walk in to see him sitting on the bed, guitar in hand playing chords to Love Letter, "What's up? You look like you've seen a ghost."  
Yeah, a pregnant ghost who cheated on my best friend!  
"It's Stephanie." I say as I close the door.  
"She okay? Please tell me her and Carlos didn't break up. You know that would kill him."  
"They haven't broken up... Yet."  
"Yet? What did she tell you?"  
"She is pregnant. And the baby isn't Carlos's." I say angrily as I flop onto the bed.  
"I know," he whispered.  
Come again?  
"You know? Oh my god, please tell me it wasn't..." I trail off, my voice completely gone. I turn my head to see him nod his head, his eyes full of pain.  
"Dak cheated on me with Stephanie. And now she's pregnant... And its more than likely with his baby."  
Words cannot describe how pissed I am right now. Pissed isn't even the right word. I cannot even, AARGH! FUCK! Fuck. Just fuck!  
Well, I guess everything's just went tits up then. Not only has Kendall been cheated on and had his heart broken, but so has Carlos and he'll surely be heart broken too, and now I have no idea what to say, think or do!  
"Do we tell him?" I ask uncertainly.  
"I don't know, I don't want to hurt him. But then again, not telling him could hurt him worse?" Kendall says somberly  
"I don't think he should hear it from us, Stephanie should tell him."  
"But will she?" He asked.  
Good point. Would she?  
"Maybe, if she had no choice? I know this makes her sound like a bitch, but I don't think she would. Not of her own accord anyway." I say, just voicing my thoughts.  
"She cares too much to break his heart."  
"Exactly."  
"So why did she cheat?" I voice my thoughts again as the apartment door opens.

"Kendall! You in yet?" Katie shouts.  
"Yeah, in here baby sis," he calls back then says quietly to me, "Wanna tell her now?"  
"She's smart, she'll have guessed," I laugh, "but yeah, let's tell her."  
"Tell me what?" Katie asked opening the door.  
"We'll get to that, what's up?" Kendall asked.  
"Dude, what happened today at the studio? Carlos just text me saying James is refusing to come home just now, and that he doesn't wanna talk to you two?"  
"Shit." I whispered unconsciously.  
"Ehmm, well I guess he's pissed because Carlos told Gustavo and Kelly that Logan and I are dating now. That's what we were gonna tell you. I don't know why he doesn't wanna talk to us though; he seemed okay with it when we first told him. Are you okay with us?" Kendall finished with a question.  
"i'm more than okay with it, I just think it should've happened ages ago, the sexual tension-"  
"DON'T SAY IT," I practically yell, "Please?" I then beg.  
"Uhmm... Okay?" She obviously didn't understand the mental scarring hearing Bitter's say that has left me with, " Anyway, Carlos is trying to calm him down, but he's having none of it."  
"I'll call Carlos," I leave the room as I dial his number.  
After what feels like years of ringing Carlos answers,  
_"Hey, Logan. Where are you two?"  
_"Back at the Palmwoods, what about you?"  
_"At the fifties diner on 3rd, James is in the bathroom."_  
"Why isn't he talking to Kendall or me?"  
_"I don't know, I'm trying to find out. He's not giving anything away though."_  
"Let us know if he does. Try getting him home and we can talk this out?"  
_"I'll try."_He hangs up.

He sounds so happy, even in the middle of all this. That's what I love about Carlos, even in the middle of the darkest crappiest situations he can still think and sound so positive. I wish I could do that.

"Well what'd he say?" Katie asked.  
"James isn't letting up, but he's trying to get him home so we can all talk."  
"What is there to talk about? You guys are finally going out and James is a homophob. Period."  
"James isn't homophobic. He was really happy when Kendall and I came out and he seemed happy when we told him we were together." Or did he? Just don't fall too fast. I mentally slap myself. I need to stop thinking about that!  
"The kid's a good actor," Katie walked away to her room and shut the door. Is James really homophobic?

Ping! I read the text from Carlos;

_We're on our way home, be like 15 minutes._

Oh this should be a fun discussion.

"Logie, mom won't be home for dinner. Can you cook?" Kendall asked me, holding my waist from behind.  
"Not very well you know that, but I'm sure I could phone for pizza just as well as a head chef at a Michelin starred restaurant."  
"Sounds awesome," he kissed my neck, causing a smile to crack across my face, "I love you Logan."  
"I love you too."  
"Guys, you're cute and all, but gay it down just a little. I gotta live here too."  
"Don't feel like it, sorry baby sis!" Kendall laughed turning me to face him, pressing our lips together. I swipe my tongue along his bottom lip, begging for entry, praying for more. As almost always, I win the battle of thrasing tounges. The taste of Kendall is like, like, I don't know, but it's perfect. He's perfect.  
"Okay! Okay okay okay! You made your point!" Katie laughed throwing a pillow at our heads.

We were watching TV, _The Big Bang Theory_ if you care, when Carlos and James came back in. James immediately tried to go to their room, but Carlos pulled him back.  
"No. Sit. We will talk this out whether you want to or not." Carlos was shit serious.  
"There's nothing to talk about." James snapped.  
"No, we do have to talk. Why have you been acting so weird?" I ask before I can stop myself.  
"Maybe because you two are going to be the end of Big Time Rush?" He turned on Kendall now, "You've already ended our career once before, and I sure as hell won't let you do it again. Understand?"  
Kendall stood up, with that look on his face.  
"Kendall! Don't hit him! You know you'll only regret it!" I yell. I didn't mean too, but y'know... I'm scared shitless right now.  
"Let him hit me! Let's see if I care?"  
"What exactly do we gain from Kendall hitting you?" Asked Carlos calmly.  
We were interrupted by a knock at the door.  
"I'll get it," mumbled Kendall walking towards the door.  
"Hey Kendall, I was wondering if we could talk?" The voice said. The voice belonged to him. Dak.  
"No," Kendall told him coldly and went to shut the door. Dak stopped him and took a step into the apartment.  
"Okay, please just listen to me. I'm so so sorry, what I done was wrong. What I realise now is I still love you and you're the only one for me. That Stephanie girl, she meant nothing to me. It should never have happened. Please take me back?" I felt the colour drain from my face when Dak said Stephanie's name and although I couldn't see I would imagine something similar happened to Kendall. I looked at Carlos only to find him picking at his nails, something he does when he's nervous or scared.  
"No, I'm never taking you back. You broke my heart, but that doesn't matter anymore. I have Logan now and I love him so much more than I ever loved you. Get out of here!" Kendall pushed him out of the apartment and slammed the door, then locked it.  
Nobody said anything when James left, promptly followed by Katie, both going to their own rooms.  
"He-he said St-Stephanie," Carlos stuttered, "not my Stephanie; please tell me not my Stephanie?"  
Kendall knew I wouldn't say anything, so spoke up himself, "I don't know bud, I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault, don't apologize for something you didn't do," Carlos told him.  
I could see the thought flash across his eyes, _but it is my fault! _And that is Kendall Knight's only flaw. He blames himself for everything.

In the awkward silence that follows I pull my phone out and text Stephanie,  
Both Kendall and I know you're pregnant, with Dak Zevon's baby. Carlos suspects you cheated but doesn't know for sure and also doesn't know you're pregnant. I suggest you come explain this all to him before Kendall and I do!

Logan.

After a minute or to she text back;  
I'll be over soon. Please don't say anything to him until then. I'm really really sorry Logan.

Stephanie.

Don't apologize to me! It wasn't me you cheated on!

I phone for pizza while we're waiting on Stephanie. This is gonna be a long awkward argument. Let's be honest, neither of them are gonna stay calm. As I get off the phone Stephanie arrives, paler than pale and puffy eyed.  
"Steph, what's wrong?" Carlos asked a little colder than how he would normally greet her.  
"I'm here to explain a lot, apologize and beg for forgiveness."

That's when Kendall and I disappeared. After ten minutes of Stephanie talking, although we couldn't hear what she said, there was a knock at the door. Pizza's here. Carlos gets the door and pays for the pizza. After that we heard loud and clear and he was yelling, in spanish.  
"Que hiciste qué? Por Stephanie, ¿Por qué a mí? Yo os he amado. Que mierda te amaba y eso es lo que me haces! Me rompes el corazón, se hace un idiota de mí. Toma mi sueño lejos de mí. Todo lo que quería era ser padre, ser el padre de nuestros hijos. Te odio, no puedo ni siquiera te miran. Salir de aquí. Me estás haciendo mal!"

My Spanish isn't great, but I'm fairly certain it translates to something along the lines of: _You did what? Why Stephanie, why do that to me? I loved you. I fucking loved you and this is what you do to me! You break my heart, you make an idiot of me. You take my dream away from me. All I ever wanted was to be a father, to be the father of our children. I hate you, I can't even look at you. Get out of here. You're making me sick!_

The apartment door opened again. Stephanie leaving?  
Then I hear Mama Knight's voice. Silently Kendall opens the bedroom door slightly so we can hear better.  
"Carlos? Stephanie? What's going on here?"  
"Nothing Mrs. Knight. I'm just leaving." Stephanie then left, quietly closing the door.  
Carlos the collapsed onto the sofa crying.  
"Carlos, sweetie," Mama Knight cooed, "I don't know what that was about but I can promise you'll get over it. Two people as perfect as you and Stephanie can't be mad at each other for long."  
"She told me she wouldn't be back for dinner?" Kendall whispered. I just shrug my shoulders.  
"I thought we were perfect for each other, but then she cheated on me with Dak and now she's pregnant with his baby!" Carlos cried even harder and Mama Knight held him tighter.  
"Ste-Stephanie wants to get an-an abortion too." Carlos muttered just loud enough for me to hear.  
"Did he just say she wants an abortion?" Kendall whispered in my ear. I can only nod. She knows Carlos is against abortion with all his will. That would explain why he shouted so loud. It takes a lot to get him that pissed. Seriously, I've never heard him sound that angry or hurt in my life. I don't think anyone has.  
"Dak? Dak Zevon? Are you sure?" Mama Knight choked out, her own voice thick with tears at her "adopted son's" pain.  
"She just told me. To be honest, I'm not as hurt that she cheated as I probably should be I just hate the fact that she wants an abortion. The thought makes my blood run cold. Its disgusting! Its murder!" The tears were kind of gone, well either that or just over thrown by the anger.  
"Honey, have you thought about why Stephanie would choose to have an abortion? It must be a tough decision, and I'm not saying she's making the right or wrong choice, but it must be hard for her."

It was at this point I stopped listening, noticing Kendall wasn't hovering next to me anymore. He was lying on the bed, curled up in a ball, with the duvet over his head. I silently shut our bedroom door and walk over to him. Perching on the edge of the bed I stroke his back.  
"I can't believe he came here," Kendall mumbled after a long time.  
"Me neither baby. But you did great, you were the bigger person and you know he won't come back here. He'll never hurt you again."  
"I'm not scared about him hurting me, I'm scared he'll hurt you," he muttered.  
"What makes you think he'd hurt me?" Well, apart from the fact I stole his boyfriend.  
"He gets jealous, we all know that. He's not one to let go off a grudge either."  
"I'll be careful, I promise." I kiss his hand gently then say, "I'm getting pizza, you want any?"  
"I'm not hungry; I'll maybe get some later."  
"Okay then," I walk out the room.

"Logan, you've got a text," Mama Knight informed me as I picked up pizza.  
"Thanks," I look at the phone. 555-5742?

_Just watch your back Mitchell, he was mine first._

I'm dead.

_**A/N- Dun dun DUN! Will Kendall relapse? Will Dak hurt Logan? Will Stephanie get an abortion? Will Logan be able to keep his world from falling apart? I guess if you wanna know you'll have to review :) **jennifer x_


	7. Lots of Questions but not One Answer

Chapter 7- Lots of Questions but Not One Answer 

_**A/N- Hey guys! Me again =) Is anyone still reading this because to be completely honest with you I'm not going to write anymore if you guys don't want me too... Unless you review I can't write anymore because I am seriously losing all confidence in this =( 2 reviews= 1 chapter, eternal love from myself, rainbows, cookies and I'll read and review some of your own stories too if you want =) please, I just wanna know how I'm doing with this...**_

It had been three days since Dak and Stephanie's visits and we were all falling apart. Kendall and Carlos were in similar states: both were refusing to leave their beds, they wouldn't talk to any of us, they wouldn't even acknowledge us most of the time and seeing Kendall like this again was breaking my heart. I'd cried so much I don't think I have any tears left. And it hadn't changed a thing. Carlos being in the same shape wasn't easy either, he's always so optimistic and now he seems cold and empty, dead even.

James wasn't ignoring me, but he would keep conversations short and avoid being alone with me as much as possible. How could Big Time Rush have fallen apart in such a short time? Mama Knight decided to go back to Minnesota for a few days and would be back for Kendall's birthday. I took my chance with Katie as soon as I could. We were alone in the living room one evening, Kendall and Carlos both in their rooms and James was... Well James was somewhere.  
"Katie, I need you to be dependant on Kendall while you're mom's in Minn. I can't handle seeing him like this, it's killing me."  
"I know, and due to the fact I'm genuinely scared he might do something stupid I'll let my previous off slide."  
"Do you have a plan?"  
"Sort of, but it's not brilliant. I was thinking if after school tomorrow I came in upset about 'boy troubles' or something?"  
"Maybe stick to girl drama; you know how he gets when you're potential boyfriends get brought up in discussion. We don't need him hitting anyone over your pretend heartbreak."  
"I suppose. So I just come in tomorrow upset about Beth and Tiffany pissing me off and practically demand he becomes my over-protective big brother again?"  
"Yeah, with any luck that'll work." I'll admit I was skeptical, but we had to at least try right?

"And Carlos?" She asked  
"I don't know what to do, I don't know how to help him," I muttered sadly.  
"What if I can talk Stephanie out of getting the abortion?"  
"I highly doubt that would work. Once she's made a choice there's no looking back, you know how she is." I sigh in defeat. Life is a real bitch sometimes.  
"Doesn't mean we can't try?" Katie sounded desperate. I suppose, the four of us had always been strong and, although she'd never admit it, us being strong and dependable was all that kept her sane sometimes. Now we were falling apart, and soon she would too.

I pull my vibrating phone out of my pocket. _Gustavo._ Oh and I thought today was bad so far.  
_"Dog! Get the other dogs and get to the studio. __**NOW!**__ This is serious!"  
_"No can do. Kendall and Carlos won't leave their beds and James won't talk to me." I might as well be honest with the guy.  
_"Then you get here. This is your fault anyway."_ Of _course_ it is!  
"I'll be there, don't kill anyone." And with that I snapped the phone shut. Gustavo was going to kill me. Slowly and painfully. But I don't care, I'm not in the mood to have my patience tried.

"Gustavo?" Katie asked.  
"Yeah, I need to go, we'll talk more later," I pulled her into a one armed hug and grabbed my jacket with the other hand, "bye."  
"Later," she half waved.

"Logan, stay calm. He is **so** mad. Why did you do it?" Kelly caught me in the parking lot.  
"And what exactly did I do?" I didn't mean to snap, but I was pissed off and stressed out. None of my friends or my boyfriend would say anything to me and now this. Seriously, what even is this?  
She handed me an issue of Pop Tiger. I was looking at Kendall and I on the cover, me holding Kendall's face up, our eyes locked. The caption underneath read _"Kogan: Did bromance lose a letter?"  
_Oh. Shit.  
"Pages four to seven. Gustavo's going to kill you."  
"I don't care. He's my boyfriend and I love him. We both know this will pass as just rumors. If we get questioned about it we'll play dumb and say it was a bro moment, okay?"  
"Good luck. I hope you get away with this and just in case he murders you, it was nice knowing you Logan Mitchell."  
"Thanks, that was _such_a confidence boost!" I walk away with the magazine still in my hand.

"MITCHELL!" An all too familiar voice hollered from behind me.  
"ROCQUE!" I yell back turning to face him.  
"Don't try me dog!"  
"Don't piss me off 'trainer'!" Why today? And why am I so pissed? Uggh!  
"What is this?" He demanded, indicating to the magazine in my hand.  
"It's an issue of Pop Tiger, a gossip magazine which is very popular with pre-teen girls. We have been photographed and interviewed a number of times for features in thee afore mentioned magazine."  
"Don't talk back to me. You're not Kendall."  
"I know I'm not Kendall because I'm not LYING IN MY BED WHILE MY BOYFRIENDS GETTING YELLED AT FOR SOMETHING THAT WASN'T HIS FUCKING FAULT!" My first ever shouting session with Gustavo Rocque, and quite frankly, I felt like God.  
"Kelly," she must've come in behind me, "He's turning into Kendall. What the hell am I supposed to do with him!"  
"Here's a wild idea," I sound pissy, this is awesome! "Let me go back to the Palmwoods AND LOOK AFTER MY FRIENDS! You know since I got here you haven't asked why none of the other guys came. I know you would never admit it but I know you care so SHOW SOME FUCKING CONCERN ONCE IN A WHILE!" Still feeling like God.  
"Okay new Kendall, you may have a point-"  
"My name is actually Logan," I say coldly.  
"Well, _Logan_. You've got a point only thing is... I DON'T CARE!" Right. That was it.  
"Gustavo, you should care. They're the ones that make Big Time Rush what it is and if the three of us don't find some way of fixing them then your precious little band and all your money are gone." I was so pissed I wasn't even shouting, and I sounded really calm. Gustavo had said it himself, I was turning into Kendall, and he knew what would come next.  
"Gustavo..." Kelly cautioned, "Why don't we all go sit and talk, a lot of things need to be discussed."

I walked towards Gustavo's office without even being told to do so. Kelly sat behind his desk and he sat on the sofa in the corner. Kelly would obviously be asking the questions here.

"So start at the beginning, why haven't I seen any of you here in the last three days?"

"Because shit went down at the Palmwoods... Big Time."  
"And?"  
"Kendall and Carlos won't leave their beds never mind the apartment, and James won't talk to me or Kendall and Carlos won't talk to James."

"So why won't James talk to you or Kendall?"  
"He thinks us being gay will kill Big Time Rush."  
"I guess one of the dogs has his head screwed on the right way then." Gustavo piped up.  
"Oh shut up! Either say something productive or get out of your office!" Kelly yelled.  
"Your screaming is getting better, still not quite right though!"  
"SHUT UP OR GET OUT!" Kelly can scream loud.  
"Shutting up," Gustavo sat down again.

"So when you say Carlos won't talk to James-" I cut her off mid-question,  
"He won't talk to anyone at all, Kendall won't either, with the exception of occasionally reminding me he still loves me."  
"This is bad." Gustavo piped up again.  
"No shit Sherlock!" Kelly almost shouted, sounding really exasperated. Gustavo took that as his cue to shut up again.

"Why won't Kendall and Carlos leave their beds?" Oh great. How to explain this one!  
"Well, Kendall won't leave his bed because Dak came back begging for forgiveness and to take him back." I didn't need to explain anymore, they knew how Kendall was before with Dak.  
"Doesn't explain Carlos though..."  
"I'm getting to it Kelly, keep your panties on. You know Dak cheated on Kendall and that's why he ended it, yeah?" They nodded, "Well when he came back the four of us had been arguing, and Kendall was about to hit James. Kendall answered the door and Dak started begging for forgiveness. He said that the girl he shagged meant nothing to him and he regretted it ever happening."

"Still not explaining Carlos?"  
"The girl was Stephanie!" I yelled, then continued softer, "When Dak came to the door he said 'That Stephanie girl meant nothing to me' and Carlos started picking at his nails. He already suspected something was going on. Then I text Stephanie telling her to come over and explain before I told him. She came over and told Carlos. Mama Knight comforted Carlos. After I got my dinner Carlos was nowhere to be seen and I haven't spoken to him since. It's like he died." I didn't even know I was crying until Kelly handed me tissues.

"We'll sort it. Now explain why 'Kogan' has a four page feature."  
"The other day when we left the studio after talking to you Kendall was really upset. He was beating himself up because he knew it was Stephanie Dak had cheated on him with. That's the front page picture. We'll say it was a bromance moment because we didn't kiss or anything so we should get away with it."  
"I hope you're right," Kelly said, "Go to the Palmwoods and fix your friends, we'll deal with Griffin and Pop Tiger."  
"Let me know if you need me and I'll let you know how I get on later." I took my leave after that.

I drove back to the Palmwoods hardly paying attention. I was thinking about what Gustavo had said. Was I really turning into Kendall? I love Kendall, with all my heart, but I don't want to _be _him. I wish Camille was here. She would be able to tell me what's happening to me and everything's just so chill with her. I'll talk to her when I get to the Palmwoods. We could go out for dinner or something. Maybe if we get spotted that would kill the Kogan rumors too? I don't care if Pop Tiger published that, but I don't want Big Time Rush to end.

I started to think about the plan Katie and I had hatched. Would it work? Katie was a big girl now and we all knew it, but Kendall would still be her over-protective older brother, right? The more I think about it the more I doubt it'll work this time round. Kendall's the leader of the group, the one who always pulls us together… and we're falling apart worse than ever before. Can we ever be stitched back together?

I wasn't far from the Palmwoods when I heard a really loud, blood curdling screech, then an even louder crash!

Everything went black.

_**A/N- I'm tempted to just kill Logan here and take the easy way out... You wanna know how to change my mind? Click that lovely little review button down there! Review or the nerd gets killed! lol! Seriously though, please review? **jennifer x_


	8. Waking Up

Chapter 8- Waking Up

_There is a boy lying on the table. Doctors surround his head. His body is covered in a pale blue sheet. I cannot see who he is. The OR is brightly lit and a surgeon is shouting orders._

"_Come on son, you're strong, don't let go. Don't die on me. You can do this," the surgeon says between orders._

_Who is this boy?_

"_He's crashing!" a nurse yells._

It's too bright. All I am aware of is the bright white room. Then the pain hits me. I screw up my face and try not to let the scream escape my mouth.

"Logan?" The voice was thick and choked. Where the hell am I and who is talking to me? "Logan, baby? Are you awake? Mom, get a nurse," the voice commands.

The pain is only getting worse. A small whimper escapes my lips.

"Ssh, baby. Its okay, I'm here," I know you're there, but who are you? "You're gonna be okay babe, I promise."

All I can hear is the voice. All I can feel is the pain.

"Logan the nurse is here," another voice says, "He's going to give you something for the pain."

"I need you to relax please Mister Mitchell," a third voice says. How can I relax? Do you know how much pain I am in right now?

"Logie, baby, you're tensing up, just relax and the pain will go away," the first voice told me.

I obviously did what I was told because I felt a small prick in my arm and the pain almost immediately lessened.

What I assume to be a few minutes later I slowly begin to open my eyes. The room doesn't seem as bright as before, and the pain has dramatically disappeared, but both are still to strong for my liking.

"Where am I?" A croaking voice asked, I think it might have been me.

"We're in hospital," I fully open my eyes to meet intense green ones, fully of worry. Kendall.

"You really scared us Loges," a woman's voice said gently. Mama Knight was here too.

"What happened?" I mumble almost too afraid to ask.

Both Kendall and Mama Knight looked at me and then to each other, before Mama Knight sighed softly,

"You were driving back from Rocque Records when a truck hit you're car side on."

Oh my god!

"How bad was it?" I asked, hoping one of them would tell me why I am in so much fucking pain right now.

"Well the car's history," Kendall told me, "and you've got broken ribs and a nasty head injury, but you got lucky. It could have been so much worse." The last part had only just been coherent through the tears. Looking into his eyes I knew he was hiding something from me. What didn't I know? I decided to let it slide, for now, and ignoring the re-growing pain, I shuffled over in my bed and patted the space next to me. Kendall carefully lay his head on my chest and let the tears silently fall as I hugged him.

"I'll let you two have a moment. Want me to send Carlos and James in in a minute?"

"Please," I say as she leaves.

"You scared me Logie," Kendall muttered into my front.

"I'm sorry Kendall. I don't know what happened, one minute I'm driving home from the studio, next minute I'm waking up in here." Okay, that wasn't exactly true, I had a freakishly vivid dream, but that's not relevant.

"How long was I out?"

"Four days, my mom got back from Minn last night. We didn't tell her until she got back; otherwise she would've flown out straight away."

"I'm glad you didn't tell her. Me being stupid shouldn't have spoiled her holiday," I mumbled.

"Gustavo came to visit the day before last, he's still pissed about Pop Tiger, but he's most concerned about you getting better. We all are. Oh, and Kelly brought you this," he presented me with a small teddy and a card. I took the teddy and told him to read the card to me. "Gustavo wrote 'Dog, get out of hospital soon. We've got an album to finish and three music videos to shoot!' and underneath Kelly's written 'That's Gustavo for, Logan get better soon, we all really miss you. The teddy's name is Glück, he's been sent to make you feel better. We miss you! Love Kelly x"

"That's sweet of them," I smile into Kendall's hair, "Why is he called Glück?" I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped my lips.

"It's German for happiness. He's from all of us. Carlos wanted to call him 'benooa salad' or something, but he was the only one who could pronounce it." Kendall laughed quietly and so did I.

"How is Carlos?" I asked.

"He's still pissed with Stephanie, and he's not really talking to me. But he's eating again and he'll talk to James, Katie and my mom for hours on end. I think he's almost back to normal," Kendall explained to me.

"He'll soon realize the only reason you didn't tell him was because you didn't want to hurt him. How are you?"

"Well, I've been scared shitless these past four days, but I'm okay now I know you're okay."

"That's not what I meant," I told him simply.

"Logan, I'm sorry this keeps happening. I don't even know why it happens. I've had a decent slap from reality now, and I've got my ass in gear. I promise I won't ever zone out on you like that again. Ever!"

"Kendall, he broke you're heart, you're not gonna get over him in thirty seconds. Just know I love you and I'm always gonna be here for you, for better for worse."

"In sickness and in health," Kendall said, making me realize what I had just said, we looked at each other then said together,

"For as long as we both shall live," we were laughing when James and Carlos appeared.

"Uh-oh, I hear vows!" James laughed, "How are you Logan?"

"Sore," I told them honestly.

"Man that sucks!" Carlos pouted, "I bought you a 'get-well-soon' corndog… But I sort of ate it," he mumbled sheepishly.

"That's all right buddy," I laughed, "It's the thought that counts, thank you."

My answer seemed to satisfy Carlos, as he smiled. I could feel a yawn slowly creep up through me. Man I'm tired.

"Can we get dinner?" Carlos asked.

"Sure bud, let's go," James told him, "We'll be back soon," he told me.

"You go to, you need to eat," I told Kendall when he made no signs of going with them.

"I'm not hungry to be honest."

"Go and eat something, or I will force feed you myself," I told him sternly.

"Okay, I'll go eat," he laughed. He stood up and gently kissed my forehead, "I'll be back soon."

My head hit the pillow and I was asleep before he left the room.

The first thing I notice when I wake up is that the pain has lessened again. It's almost bearable now. The next thing to grab my attention is the presence of my boyfriend and three best friends- Kendall, James, Carlos and Katie- sitting in my room. James, Carlos and Katie were surrounding the television, whilst Kendall sat next to me, holding my hand; his attention however was also being directed at the television.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Kelly told us to put on E! News. I'm not really sure what's happening to be honest with you," Katie said.

I watched as Giuliana Rancic appeared on the screen. _"As you all know Logan Mitchell of Big Time Rush was in a car accident a few days ago. Today the bands producer slash manager Gustavo Rocque agreed to do a short interview with E! He confirmed that our favourite geek with make a full recovery and will do so fairly quickly, but when asked about the rumours of Kogan, he had this to say;"_

The television cut to a video of Gustavo. _"Look, I'm not saying one way or the other. It's none of my business and it sure as hell is none of your business either. Okay!" _

Maybe Gustavo's a little more on our side than we originally thought…

Giuliana Rancic appeared on the screen again, "_We suspect the boys are dating however, because Kendall Knight was snapped entering the hospital looking distraught,"_ a picture of Kendall appeared on the screen, "_Mister Rocque had this to say when presented with the picture;" _

Back to Gustavo. _"The kid just found out his best friend, a boy who is __**practically his brother**__ was in hospital fighting for his life. How many of you wouldn't look like that if it was you? *BEEP* idiots!" _It wouldn't take a genius to work out Gustavo had just called a room full of E! News Reporters 'fucking idiots'. Gustavo was kick-ass!

"That was amazing!" Katie exclaimed, hitting the mute button as Giuliana started talking about the latest Hollywood divorce.

"Let's be honest, Gustavo normally saves out asses with the press," James said to the room.

"Why did Gustavo say I was fighting for my life? I know the crash was bad, but Kendall said I got lucky with broken ribs and a head wound.

They all looked at the ground. They definitely weren't telling me everything they knew.

"What the fuck is going on? What don't I know?" I demanded.

"Logie, please don't be mad," Kendall started, before turning to the others, "Can we have a minute please guys?" they quickly their leave and Kendall continued.

"Logie, please please please don't mad, I didn't want to freak you out. I'm really sorry I didn't just tell you."

"Kendall, I'll forgive you as soon as you tell me what you didn't tell me earlier."

"It wasn't exactly a lie, I just sort of skipped bits out."

"Like what?" Do I even want to know?

"Logie," tears were forming in his eyes as he spoke my name, "I- you- I- I don't know where to start. Basically, your physical injuries are four broken ribs and a pretty bad head wound, and obviously bruises and stuff too, but nothing that won't heal. The thing is, when they brought you in they took you straight down for emergency surgery," he started crying heavier than I've ever seen him cry in my life, "Logie, you almost died in there. It was touch and go for hours. The whole way through the surgery and after it as well."

I was aware of the tears rolling down my cheeks, the pain in my head and ribs were nothing compared to the pain in my heart at seeing Kendall cry.

"That's why you're wired up to all this shit..." He pointed out all the machines and the drip then took a deep breath and tried to steady his voice, "there scared you're gonna crash again. Not many people come out of surgery like that alive if they crash." Kendall buried his face in his hands and cried. He cried harder than I've ever seen anybody cry ever. It broke my heart.

There was a knock at the door, Kendall and I both look up to see a tall man standing in front of us. My heart almost stopped. He was the surgeon from my dream. I had never seen this man in my life before, and everyone knows you can't invent people in your sleep!

"Mister Mitchell?" He stopped when he saw me and Kendall with fresh tear stains on our faces, each clutching each others hands, "I'm sorry, am I interrupting? I can come back another time," he offered.

"No, no, it's fine," Kendall said, obviously finding his voice quicker than I found mine.

"Mister Mitchell, I'm Doctor Braff. I was the surgeon who performed your operation when you first came in. A colleague told me you had woken up and I thought I'd come up and see you now my shift is over. You're one hell of a fighter kid."

"I've been told," I say looking at Kendall, who has his arms folded on the edge of my bed and his head resting on them. He was gonna cry again.

"Mister Mitchell-" I cut him off.

"Mister Mitchell is my father, I'm Logan," I laughed.

"Logan," Doctor Braff corrected himself, "Do you have any questions about your surgery or medication?"

"Only one, are out-of-body experiences normal?"

Doctor Braff looked confused, then slowly said, "They're not unheard of, what makes you ask? Did you...?" His voice trailed off.

"I don't really know, I had this really vivid dream. There was a boy on the table in an OR and six surgeons and nurses were in the room. One of them was you. You said 'Come on son, you're strong, don't let go. Don't die on me. You can do this,' then a blonde nurse shouted that the boy was crashing." I recounted my dream to him, "the only thing is, I can't shake it. I'm almost sure it happened."

"It did," the man muttered quickly, almost without thinking, "I'll get one of our nurses to come talk to you. Mr Mitchell, Mr Knight, it's been nice to meet you,"

"You too," I say.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to get home to my daughters, I'll check on you again tomorrow."

He turned to walk out the room.

"Thank you Doctor Braff," I say.

"For what?"

"You saved my life, more than once from what I gather," this man would never know how grateful I am.

"Its part of the job son, but I can't take all the credit. You're one hell of a fighter. Your friend James had some truly inspiring words though," he laughed gently and took his leave closing the door behind him.

"What did James say?" I ask Kendall.

"Only that if you died he would kill you." I couldn't read Kendall face, I had no idea what was going on in his head.

"Typical James," I laugh gently. Somehow it's awkward between Kendall and I. Something I've never truly experienced before, "I owe that man my life," I mutter, more to myself than Kendall.

"Hmm, I guess I do to since you are my life," Kendall said, deep in thought. I couldn't read Kendall face, I had no idea what was going on in his head.

"You're too cute," I smile at him. I know we're only rambling crap to each other to stop the silence taking over, but I like it.

"Kendall?"  
"Yes?"  
"I love you."  
"You know I love you too Logie," he gently squeezed my hand.

"I wanna do something for Doctor Braff, y'know, to say thanks," I say.

There was another knock at the door and a young woman entered. She was really pretty. Her hair was slightly darker than Mama Knights, and pulled into a ponytail that fell halfway down her back in lose curls. She had big brown eyes, defined cheekbones, and a creamy skintone.  
"Hello boys, I'm Allison. Doctor Braff asked me to come talk to you. Did you have any questions about anything?"  
Both Kendall and Allison looked at me expectantly.  
"Allison, do you know Doctor Braff well?" I ask. On a spur of the moment decision, I had just devised the best plan I've had in my life on a complete whim.  
"He is my brother in law, I'm sure there's a few things I could tell you," she smiled gently, obviously wondering why I was asking.  
"Please, sit. I'm afraid I'm going to have to steal as much of your time as possible," I laugh a little as she perches on the end of my bed.  
"That's quite all right Mister Mitchell, thankfully today's been fairly quiet so far."  
"Call me Logan, 'Mister Mitchell' sounds far too formal. I was hoping you could help me, see I want to try to thank Doctor Braff for saving my life. Although I couldn't ever, I want to at least try."  
"Logan, you truly do have a heart of gold don't you?" Allison smiled.  
"You bet he does," Kendall sighed happily and took my hand again.  
"I'm happy for you boys, don't let all the reporters tear you apart." Allison told us, before continuing, "I don't really know what you mean by thanking Doctor Braff though?"  
"Well, is there anything that makes him happy? Anything I could do to help him in any way whatsoever?"  
Allison sat, looking deep in thought for a few minutes before starting slowly,  
"Well, his daughters. Ever since there mom died they never really smile, and that breaks his heart."  
"You lost your sister? I'm so sorry," I tell her.  
"Thank you. Its okay, it was a long time ago. See, I don't know if this is maybe pushing it, but both girls love Big Time Rush. And to see the girls truly smile again, for the first time in almost five years, would just make his world complete," she told us, looking at the ground almost as if she were shy, "The girls are 17 and 14. Hayley, the oldest, fell in love with you at a concert her friends took her too. And Kayla, the younger, spends almost every waking moment telling the world how she's gonna marry Carlos."  
"So we do a private concert for the girls and a few of there friends?" Kendall asked. He had been uncharacterisically quiet until now.  
"That would be amazing, I know how much Doctor Braff and the girls would appreciate that."  
"What if we hang out with the girls for the day, and allow Doctor Braff some chill-out time, then do a concert for the girls?" I suggested.  
"He would love that. Honestly, Jerry is the best father in the world. It doesn't matter what's going on in his life, the girls always come first. He does everything he can for them. I'm sure he would love some chill out time, especially if it's gonna make the girls happy in the end." It was obvious how much Allison loved and respected her brother-in-law.  
"Then its settled, thank you so much Allison," I tell her, truly grateful.

A woman came into the room slowly, "Sorry Allison, are you busy? The interns need you in room two-eighteen."  
"I hope I've been helpful to you boys, but I really have to go now." She smiled and stood up.  
"Thank you," we chimed together, making all the occupants of the room, including ourselves, laugh.

After Allison and the other woman left, Kendall climbed onto the bed and snuggled in beside me. I need to get out of here, and soon.  
"Logan?" A timid voice asked.  
"What's up Katiebear?"  
"Can I talk to you alone for a bit?"  
Kendall stood up, "I need food anyway," he mumbled, then left. Somethings up with that boy. Interrogation time later.  
"So I know this isn't the best time with you being in hospital and all-"  
"We just gotta pretend this isn't happening as much as possible, this is the best time there's ever gonna be."  
"Well, see there's this boy at school, and I really like him but I don't know what to do. See I can't talk to Kendall because he'll go and kill the boy and James and Carlos would just laugh at me. But I need advice. How do I get him to notice me?"  
"Be yourself, and if he doesn't immeaditaly like you then he's an idiot." I told her.  
"You sure?" She sounded skepticall.  
"Kaite, if I was a fourteen year old straight boy I would think twice." She laughed at me, "I'm being serious. You smart, funny, easy to talk to and beautiful both inside and out."  
She looked at the ground, "Thank you Logan."  
"So, what's his name?"  
"Aw c'mon, don't do that!"  
"I wanna know!"  
"No!"  
"Please?"  
"Nope!" She popped the 'p'  
"Why not?"  
"Because."  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeease?" I whined.  
"Fine! I like Toby, okay?" She laughed.  
"As in blonde Jennifer's brother?"  
"Yeah," she admitted sheepishly. Luckily Toby is the exact opposite of his sister. He's smart, kind, funny, musical and generally, perfect for Katie.

I hope they get together, Katie hasn't had much luck in the love department ever since we came to L.A. Katie had a boyfriend before we came out here, She really liked him and Kendall did too, which was a rare occasion. Kendall was always too over-protective when it came to Katies love-life. She only recently came to terms with leaving him. This might actually make Katie happy again and I hope to hell Kendall likes him. It would break Katies heart if he didn't.

"Talk to him, he's musical right?"  
"Yeah," Katie smiled, turning lightly pink. The colour suited her.  
"Ask him if he wants to join you for a jam session. When your jamming start singing a cute song, and create a moment. Then he'll kiss you, or if he's too nervous, you'll kiss him."  
"I don't know..." She mumbled to the floor.  
"You never know unless you try?" I suggested.  
"You really have the best plans don't you," she laughed.  
"I guess your brother's finally rubbing off on me," I laughed too, ignoring the pain it caused to flash in my ribs. I miss laughing properly.  
"Rubbing off on you, rubbing up against you... What's the difference?" Katie laughed hysterically. Her mind is far too dirty for a girl her age.  
"Hilarious," I said, my tone playfully pissed.  
"Your the best Logie."  
"Thank you, your not so un-awesome yourself Katiebear," I stuck my tongue out at her.

_**A/N- Hey guys, sorry for not updating. My dinosaur computer thought it would be funny to break!=( I hope the length of this chapter makes up for the ridiculously long time you had to wait, sorry! So what'd you all think? Lemme know by clicking that magical lttle review button? Eternal love will immeadiatly be given to anyone who does =D oh, and there won't be any more drama with Katie's love life added to this hellish situation, I just wanted a wee cute, drama free, story line running through this depressing, angsty situation =) review please babies, i love you all. Keep Calm and Elevate Higher **jennifer x_


	9. Kendall's Birthday

Chapter 9- Kendall's Birthday

**_A/N- First off, let me apologise for not updating quicker! SORRY RUSHERS! I was on holiday and got all carried away writing the next chapter and totally forgot I hadn't posted this chapter! Haha, I'm a genius :P So here it is, chapter nine! Please review and let me know how I'm doing cuse I'm seriously falling out of sync with this!:( _**

_Always yours, jennifer x_

I was awoken by the sunlight hitting my face. Then the pain came back.

"Logie? Babe, you okay?" Kendall asked me. All I could do was shake my head. "Ssh, baby," he cooed, "the nurse gave you something just a few minutes ago, you'll be okay. Ssh."

I didn't even realise I was screaming until I stopped. Within a few minutes the pain started to lessen like it did before, but refused to go away completely.

"Ha-happy birthday baby," I manage to croak.

Kendall brought his lips to mine, "Thank you darling."

"Why are you here? It's your birthday, go have fun," I told him after a minute or two.

"Logan, do you honestly think I'm going anywhere?"

"I feel horrible keeping you here, it's your birthday!" I protest.

"Okay, let's switch rolls. Say I was in that bed and you were sitting here. Would you leave because it was your birthday?"

"That's different," I hate it when he's right.

"Seriously, it's just a birthday. I've had seventeen of them already, and hopefully I have plenty more to come. I don't need this one."

"I love you," I told him.

"And you know I love you."

I couldn't help the stupid grin that split across my face.

"Can you do me a favour?" I asked.

"Anything," I knew he was serious.

"Go to the Palmwoods, look in the bottom of my wardrobe. There's a blue gift bag. Bring it here, but don't look! I wanna see your face when you open it," I instructed.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, now go. I will get out this bed and force you out the door if I have too, and let's be honest, you don't want that do you," I stuck my toungue out at my beautiful blonde boyfriend. Oh, I love those words.

"I'll be back real soon, okay?"

"I love you," yet more words I love to say.

"I love you too Logie," he smiled as he stood up, gently kissed my forehead and left the room.

I turned the TV on. As per usual, there was nothing interesting on. Great! After flicking through channels for five minutes I settle with E! News. Don't judge me, I'm bored and I need a laugh. It's amazing how much they get wrong in their reports! Just as Fashion Police started I heard the door swing open violently then shut again.

"Mitchell!" a voice snarled. Dak came into view.

"What the fucking hell do you want? Kendall isn't here." My eyes narrowed.  
"I'm not surprised, he runs away from anything that upsets his perfect little world," Dak glared hard and cold.

"Actually, he hasn't left my side since I got in. I asked him to do me a favour, which is why he left. I'm gonna ask you one last time before I hit the button to page the nurse, what the hell do you want?"

"I want to talk. See, I don't think you understood my text. Kendall was mine first, and he will be mine again."

"Cute story, but it's a bit unrealistic don't you think?" I didn't stop the venomous hatred seeping into my tone.

"Not really. All I need to do is get you out of the picture."  
"Well, I just got hit by a car. Maybe if your lucky, I'll have a another near-death experience and die next time."  
"It's nothing to do with luck. My last man got arrested, but I have more waiting for you. I will get Kendall Knight back in my arms, even if that means killing you."

I feel my heart racing in my chest. I reach for the button to page the nurse.

"Don't bother, I'm leaving. Just watch your back Mitchell. I don't want to have to kill you, it's blood on my hands, but I will if I have too!"

Dak leaves the room. I stare at the space where he stood. I just want Kendall to come back and tell me everything's gonna be okay.

I was torn from my thoughts by Kendall's ringtone. I hadn't even realised he left his phone here. It's the apartment number?

"Hello," I whisper.  
"What's with the note?" Kendall demanded. I had put a few things in the bag along with a note telling him his real present was hidden.  
"You weren't supposed to look!" I half-heartedly protested. I didn't want him to know what just happened.  
"Are you okay? You sound really distant?" I could practically hear the panicky look on his face.  
"It's in your mom's room under her bed, bring it here, don't look at it. Please, I really wanna see your face when you open it."  
"Don't change the subject! What's wrong with you?"  
"It's nothing," I lied.  
"I promise I'll be right back! I love you," I love hearing that.  
"I love you too," and I hung up. I know he's desperate to get back here, and I am to have him back too, I know he knows something up. I seriously need to learn how to lie.

It's crazy how much has changed in the past few weeks. A few weeks ago Kendall and I weren't together. A few weeks ago Stephanie wasn't fucking up all my friends lives. A few weeks ago Dak Zevon didn't have it in for me and a few weeks ago, life was generally much less dramatic.

I thought, well hoped, that Kendall and I would get together. We'd be kept private, but everyone would know we were together. I hoped that nothing like Stephanie and Dak would ever happen. I guess I hoped for exactly what I have, minus all the pregnancy drama and murder schemes.

My thoughts wandered for a while until Kendall came back, blue gift bag in hand, guitar on his back. He had changed as well. Now he was wearing a grey striped shirt, dark skinny jeans and signature grey beanie hat. I couldn't help but smile, he looked so hot. No, he looked beautiful. Even more so than normal.

He dragged a suitcase in the room behind him. After sitting next to me on the bed he indicated to it, "I brought some stuff for you, nothing exciting though."  
"Thanks," I say quietly.  
"Are you gonna tell me what's up? You look like you've seen a ghost. Want me to get a nurse?"  
"No, I'm fine," just drop the subject, "Now are you gonna open your present? Don't you wanna know what I got you?"  
He sighed in defeat, "I'm gonna go with a wildcard and guess it's a guitar?" We both laughed slightly as he unzipped the bag. After pulling the guitar out he stared. I didn't know much about guitars, but I knew this one was special.  
"Is that...?" Kendall asked.  
"Alex Gaskarth's guitar? Yeah," the look on his face was priceless.  
"How-how did you get this?"  
"He was selling it at that charity auction I went to a few months ago. Remember? We were all gonna go, but Carlos got sick and you stayed with him? I know you practically worship Alex, so James and I chipped in for it and I've been paying him back. Do you like it?"  
"Are you kidding? I love it! And I love you," he leaned in and kissed my forehead, "Thank you."

I know nothing about guitars, but I'm assuming this is a good make. It looks nice. It's a slim-neck electric, and a bright green colour, not that far off Kendall's eyes. It's a nice colour.

"I'm guessing you looked through the entire bag then?"  
"Yeah, and as soon as you're fixed, it'll all get put to good use," he stuck out his tongue and started strumming gently at the guitar.  
"I hope so!" I had filled half the bag with bottles of lube and condoms, and put an Incubis and a few Beatles CD's in the bottom.  
"Thank you Logan, for everything," Kendall put the guitar down gently next to him.  
"It's your birthday; I figured you deserve a present at least half as awesome as you."  
"Not just the present, I mean everything. I don't know where I'd be just now if you hadn't yelled at me and dragged me to Christiano's."  
"Don't think about it. The past isn't ever going to change, we're here and it's now. Okay, maybe it could be better. I could not be in hospital, there could be no drama, but we're here and we're together, let's just focus on the postive."  
"Live in the moment and look to the future."

Kendall's phone starting ringing again. Help! I need somebody. Help! Not just any-  
"Hey Katie, what's up?" "Yeah, why?" "Okay, here."  
Kendall handed the phone to me, "It's Katie, and she said it's urgent?"

"Hey Katiebear, what's up?"  
"Toby just texted me asking if I wanted to go out with him tonight!" She yelled in my ear.  
"Katie, I like being able to hear y'know," I laughed.  
"Sorry, I'm excited," she was laughing too.  
"What's the plan?"  
"Dinner, a movie and a walk down the beach," I can picture her face, a gentle blush and her cute- almost shy- smile.  
"How romantic."

"Romantic?" Kendall interupted, "I don't like the sound of Katie and romance! It normally invloves a boy!"  
"Don't be so over-protective!" I laughed at him.

"He's really romantic!" Katie swooned from the other end of the phone, "anyway put the phone on speaker, Carlos wants to talk to both of you. I just wanted you to know about Toby first. Thanks Logiebear, if I hadn't spoken to you this wouldn't have happened!"  
"Glad to be of service. What's 'Litos needing us for? I thought he was chilling with James today?"  
"I don'tknow where James is, but me and Carlos have been watching chick-flicks since half past eight last night. James left this morning and I haven't heard from him. Anyway, here's Carlos."

I put the phone on speaker.

"Guys! Can you hear me?"  
"Yeah," Kendall and I said at the same time.  
"Stephanie told me she wasn't getting an abortion..." Kendall stared at me wide eyed.  
"Oh, are you okay with that?" I try to sound surprised, but Kendall knew straight away that I was at it.  
"Yes and no? I think abortion's disgusting, we all know that. I just don't want that kid to be a constant reminder of what happened." He sounded so grown up, not like a four-year-old. It was almost strange.  
"I know what ya mean buddy," Kendall said.  
"Does he know?" I ask.  
"Yes," Carlos answered simply.  
"But he doesn't want anything to do with her, right?" Kendall asked, well it was more of a statement.  
"Yep," Carlos popped the 'p' and sighed heavily.  
This sucks.  
"Jennifer's coming up to the hospital just now; do you know when you're getting out?" Carlos changed the subject completely.  
"Not yet, we just have to wait and see," it was my turn to sigh. I know I need to heal, but seriously this place is so boring! Kendall's the only thing keeping me sane right now.  
"Anyway, I'm gonna go. Katie's putting Twishite on and we're just gonna rip the piss outta it. I'll come up and see you later Loges, get better soon!" And he cut off.

"That was weird," Kendall noted when I handed him his phone.  
"Very," Carlos was never one to end phone calls abruptly. Something's going on? Either that or he's breaking down again. Why all the drama, and why all at once? Uggh!

We sat in comfortable silence for a while until Kendall started playing, gently strumming the chords of You're Not Alone. Mama Knight came in not long after.  
"Hey boys, how are you Logan?"  
"All things considered, not to bad," I smiled at her. Ever since my mom and dad split when I was 12 Jennifer's been more of a mother to me than my own. I still see my mom from time to time, but since we moved out here I see her even less.  
"Good, I was speaking to one of the doctors before I came in you should be out of here in a week, two at most."  
There's my silver lining in this almost completely shit day.


	10. SATs, McDondalds and Disneyland

Chapter 10- SATs, McDondalds and Disneyland

_**A/N- sorry for the really long wait guys! I keep getting towards the end of chapters and then not knowing how to finish them!:( Well, this is a happy chapter, and although there's no smut yet i'm planning on some in the next chapter, maybe he one after! Thanks for sticking with this! I plan to wrap up some of the drama soon. i have a poll going for the gender of Stephanie's baby, and another one for names :) GO VOTE!**_

**_This chapter is dedicated to all of you wonderful followers, favouriters, readers, reviewers and rushers. I love you all!_**

**_jennifer x_**

I had been out of hospital for almost a month now, and I was feeling better with everyday that passed. Life in 2J was sort of normal again. Carlos was coming to terms with the whole Stephanie thing, and the two were on a talking basis again. James still wasn't happy about me and Kendall, but after many long disscusions- and many more short arguements- he was beginning to believe that 'Kogan' might not end Big Time Rush after all. Katie and Toby were still dating. It's really sweet to see them together, its definietly puppy love. Kendall was starting to warm up to Toby which was good, he liked Katie's boyfriend back home but he's always been too over-protective of her out here. Mama Knight had got a finally gotten her dream job, working as headchef at a new restraunt in town. Everything was falling back into place.

I still haven't told Kendall about Dak's visit to the hospital. I know I should, but he always gets defensive and I don't need him getting hurt because of a few empty threats from a pathetic ex-boyfriend.

Anyway, today we were going to put my plan into action. Kendall and I were taking Doctor Braff's daughters, Hayley and Kayla, out for the day then the four of us would do a concert for them and some of their friends at Allison's tonight. This was nothing compared to the man saving my life, but if seeing his daughters smile would make him happy, then I'll do whatever I can to help.

James and Carlos wanted to come with us to meet the girls, but James had a Cuda photoshoot he couldn't get out of, and Carlos was out with Stephanie. He had agreed to go looking for baby stuff with her since he was almost the only person talking to the bitch. Stephanie was now about five months on. Sixteen weeks and Stephanie would have a bastard child to look after... And Carlos would be a wreck again...

Kendall and I left the Palmwoods about eleven, Allison had given us Doctor Braff's address and told him what was going on. He had agreed enthusiastically. Hayley and Kayla, however, had no idea what was happening.

"Wait!" Kendall announced as we got in the car.

"I don't like that look, that's your idea face!" I whined. As amazing as Kendall's ideas normally were, I was scared.

"This one's good! I promise you'll love it! Just wait here for two seconds."

"Hurry up!" I yelled as he sprinted across the parking lot.

A few minutes later he returned with two poloshirts, throwing on at me he told me to put it on.

"Allison said he was working today, right?" Kendall asked as he jumped the side of the car.

"Yeah and he'll be back for the concert tonight?"

If I'm being honest with you, I'm freaking out about being in a car again never mind having to worry about whatever scheme Kendall was brewing.

"So go to the door with this half covering your face," he handed me a cap that matched the delivery-boy polo, "and which ever girl answers say there's a package for them. Then I come to the door and BAM! Half of Big Time Rush is standing infront of them!"

Okay, I was wrong, this plan's safe- completely fool proof. And actually quite good.

"Fine," I rolled my eyes as Kendall started the engine, "where did you get all this?"

"The clothes? It was for a prank Carlos and James pulled ages ago."

I didn't remember this one specifically, and I don't really wanna remember. Their pranks never ended well.

We were driving along listening to the Beatles CD's I'd given Kendall for his birthday, the music kept me relaxed, when he stopped the car.

"You know what to do," Kendall winked as I got out the car. As I walked up the driveway he got out the car standing behind a tree, out of sight of the door.

The door was answered quickly after I knocked on it. One of the girls swung the door open, definetly Hayley. She was almost Allison's double, she must look at lot like her mom did.

"Package for," I looked at a notebook Kendall had thrown at me in the car, trying to make this look as real as possible, "Hayley Braff?"

I could see her looking confused, "Yeah, that's me? What is it?"

"Sorry, I only deliever them," I offered, concerned about the fact Kendall hadn't moved yet, I'd had been to Camille's acting classes, and improv was _not_ my strong point, "My, my uhmm colleague's just getting it from the van?"

I heard Kendall move behind me, "Sorry, no package. Just two guys who were hoping to spend the day with you and your sister," he pulled the cap off my head and Hayley's eyes shot wide, then he removed his own, "because you sound like really cool girls, and we owe your dad big time!" Kendall was talking ninteen to the dozen.

"Your dad saved my life, and seeing you girls smile again would make him really happy, so we're here to try and help," I tried sanely explaining what Kendall had just yelled, "I'm really sorry about your mom, nobody should have to experience that so young," I added.

Hayley only nodded then shouted over her shoulder, "Kay-KAYLA!"

"WHAT?" A voice yelled back from inside the house.

"I think you might wanna see this!" Hayley shouted back, then turned to us, "Come in."

"Unless Carlos Garcia is down on one knee begging for my hand in marriage I ain't moving! Come through here and show me!" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry, she's always like this," Hayley sounded as if she was starting to get her head around the fact we were standing in front of her, "Come on through, there's a good chance she actually won't move."

We followed Hayley through to the living room, 'Wait here!' She mouthed at us.

"What is it? I'm trying to watch this BTR interview!"

"Oh please! You've seen that so many times you can quote their answers! You wanna see something cool?"

"Not really, no."

"Too bad. C'mon in guys!"

Kendall skipped into the room, I followed closely behind. Kayla's eyes flicked away from MTV for a second then back to it. Then she done a double take on us and squealed.

"Sorry Carlos isn't here," Kendall laughed when she stopped.

"Ken-Kendall Knight and... And Logan Mit-Mitchell are standing in my house!" Kayla stuttered.

"Well done genius!" Hayley threw a pillow at her.

"Why?"

"Welp," Kendall flopped onto the dark leather sofa, "Your dad saved my boyfriends life so we owe him more than a favour. After talking to your aunt, we found out your dad wants to see you two smile. So, if you're up for it we'd like to spend today with you two and maybe even perform for you and some of your friends tonight?"

Kayla squealed again.

"Ow!" Hayley yelled, "Knock it off! Your not three!"

Kendall and I laughed. The girls were brilliant, it was like being in a room with Carlos and James- Kayla being Carlos and Hayley being James- and having Megan Fox walk in. Okay, that's never actually happened, but if it did, I imagine it'd be something like this.

"Woah-woah woah! Back up! Boyfriend?" Hayley looked at us with a raised eyebrow. I swear to god, it's a "Lucy look."

"It's a secret," I mumbled causing Kendall and Hayley to laugh. Kayla was still looking at us, mouth slightly agape.

"But Carlos and James aren't dating are they? I can still marry Carlos?"

I couldn't help but explode into a fit of laughter.

"No, they aren't dating," Kendall confirmed.

Kayla let out an audible breath and turned the TV off.

"So Pop Tiger had it right?" Hayley asked.

"Yeah, they did," I said as I sat next to Kendall and Hayley perched on the edge of the coffee table.

"I knew it! Forty bucks please baby sis!"

"You bet on us?" I asked.

"Sorta, but I didn't agree to forty bucks!" Was Kayla's reply.

"Whatever. I was right and that's enough for me!"

"You bet on us?" Kendall scoffed, pretending to be offended.

"I think it's quite funny," I reasoned.

Our conversation ran through so many subjects from SATs to Carlos to Carlos' SATs. It goes without saying that Kayla kept mentioning our Carlito's.

"Why don't we go grab some lunch then go to Disneyland?" Kendall randomly suggested in the middle of our conversation about Ryan Reynolds.

"How do you get from Ryan Reynolds to Disney World?" Kayla asked.

"He's Kendall, he can't survive unless he's planning plots and plotting plans," I tell them.

"I could go a McDonalds if that suits you guys," Hayley suggested.

"McDonalds it is!" Kendall yelled jumping off the sofa and pulling his delivery boy shirt off in one go.

"Is he always like this?" Hayley whispered to me.

"Pretty much," I sighed then started to laugh.

After going to the drive through at Mcdondalds we headed to Disney world. The car was pretty silent due to the fact we were all eating until Kendall's phone went off.

_Help! I need somebody. Help! Not just any-_

"Logie, can you answer that? It's 'Litos," I took the phone from his hand.

"What's up Carlos?"

Kayla squealed from the front seat.

_"What was that?" _

"Kayla, let's just say she's more than a little in love with you," I heard Kendall laughing as I continued, "What's up anyway?"

_"I need some advice, Stephanie's in the toilet just now, but when we were looking at prams she told me Dak's giving up his rights to the baby... He wants nothing to do with it. Should I suggest I adopt her? The baby's gonna need a daddy. Stephanie's gonna need support and I'm probably never going to get over Stephanie. Should I go for it?"_

"It's a girl? When did she find out?"

"_She didn't and she doesn't want to know, but I have a feeling."_

"Can we talk about it later? Let me think about it and we can do some research either tonight or tomorrow. Tell her your thinking about it."

_"_Your the best Logie, anyway Stephanie's back now so we're gonna go look at prams."

"Good luck buddy!" I hung up the phone and passed it back to Kendall.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Just Carlos being Carlos," I lied smoothly. Kayla didn't need her fantasy life with Carlos destroyed by the fact he was probably going to become a father in a few months.

"Her?" Kendall asked.

"Yup," I popped the 'p'.

"Who is she? Did she break his heart? I'll break her face if she did!" Kayla said through a mouthful of fries.

"Nobody's heartbroken," Kendall said calmly, "she's his sister," he finished his lie smoothly.

"Carlos doesn't hav-"

"Metaphorically," I cut her off. Does she know everything about him?

"Oh, okay!" Kayla went back to eating her fries as we pulled into disney world.

The theme park was a simple affair. Kendall took Kayla on every ride he could, while Hayley and I ate everything we possibly could. I wasn't a huge fan of rollercoasters before the accident, so no way in hell am I going on one now.

"Y'know, I've never really seen the point of rollercoasters," Hayley stated while picking at cotton candy, "all the do is mess up your hair."

The way she said it, it sounded so James-like that I expected her to pull out a lucky comb. I laughed at the mental image I'd created for myself.

"I don't like them either, but I used to go on them all the time because Kendall loves them."

"Why?" Hayley giggled lightly.

"Because he knew I didn't like them, so it gave me an excause to hold his hand- even if I did look like a wimp."

"You're a genius!"

"I've been told," I stuck my tongue out at her, then her phone started ringing.

"Hey Jen, what's up?"

The girl on the other end obviously started a rant or something.

"Slow down and start again!"

A minute or so later,

"What do you mean it's sold out? That's so crap! See if anyone in school's selling two tickets and get back to me. We need to go to that concert."

Something was said.

"Oh Jen, before you go- you still like Big Time Rush don't you?"

Obviously the girl said yes.

"Cool, come to Allison's about half six then."

Questions were evidently asked.

"Yes my aunt, and no not a BTR-a-thon. We need to stop them, it's not heathly anymore! Anyway, see ya later." And she hung up.

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine. What concert were you wanting to go to?"

"Lucy Stone's playing in September and I'll die if I don't get to go."

"In that case we need to find Kendall, cause I don't have a phone,"

Hayley looked so confused, "do you know the number? You can use mine" she smiled a really sweet smile that reminded me of Katie's.

"Yeah I know the number, would you mind?"

"Course not silly!" She said in a very Mama-Knight-like way, this girl reminds me of everyone I know, she's so easy to get along with! "I can now officially say Logan Mitchell has used my phone, how cool is that?" She laughed at herself and I let out a giggle too.

"Thanks," she handed me her iPhone and dialled Lucy's number.

She picked up on the first ring, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Logan."

"Logan? Why are you calling from an unknown number?"

"I don't have a phone, so I borrowed a friends. Can I ask you a massive, gigantic favour?"

"You don't have any friends apart from the guys," she joked, "who's phone are you using? And yes, you can ask a favour, cause I have one for you."

"This really cool girl I met called Hayley, you'd love her!" Hayley looked at me and mouthed the words 'who are you talking to?'

"Anyway, what I really called to ask was if you have any tickets left for your concert here in October?" Hayley's eyes shot wide again, like they did when she first saw me, she looked like she would squeal. I laughed lightly at her as she regained her composoure.

"How many?"

"Just two?" Hayley nodded, "yeah, two."

"Sorted, two tickets and VIP passes. I'll get them to you soon and you can give them to Hayley. Tell her I said hi."

"Thanks Lu, you're the best!"

"I know," she laughed, "I'll see you later then Logie? Don't forget I have a favour for you too!"

"I'll remember. See ya, thanks again!"

I hung up and gave Hayley the phone, "Lucy says 'Hi'. She's got two VIP passes waiting for you!"

Next thing I know Hayley's arms are around my waist, she's hugging me tightly and kissing my left cheek, "Logan Mitchell, you are the bestest, most amazing person I have ever met! I love you!" She kissed my cheek again, then let go laughing.

At that point a girl, probably about Katie's age, walked past with a giant stuffed bear with a purple bowtie on.

"Ooh! I want one!" Hayley squealed, obviously not caring how she acted anymore. That makes me like here even more, I could see myself being really close friends with this girl.

"Me too, c'mon we'll go win one for each other!" I suggest, "I'm calling mine Hayley!"

"And I'll call mine Logie," we laughed at ourselves as we walked in the direction the girl had come from.

Twenty two dollars, and eleven games later, Hayley and I had our twin bears. Her's had a yellow bowtie, because it matches her room apparently, and mine had an electric green bowtie. I didn't even have to tell her that I chose green because of Kendall's eyes.

As the day went on Hayley and I just wandered around, chatting and eating. Occasionally Kendall or Kayla would find us and hand us photo's from rides and drinks, but apart from that we hardly saw them.

We talked about everything, from CudaGirl to Rainbows, from 80's movies to baking skills- which we both have a suveer lack of! We also spoke about BTR and even our families.

I wasn't sure if she would want to talk about her mom, but I spoke about mine.

"I don't really know my mom, she used to always have a nanny for me. I don't really remember what she looks like, I almost never saw her. She basically abandoned me, but since we have money, she paid someone else to be my mother. That's how I see it anyway. I met Kendall in 9th grade, I had been to a private school until then. And pretty much moved in with him and Mama Knight not long after that. If I'm being honest, I consider Mama Knight to be my mom."

"That's so sad, I can't believe your mom would treat you like that! And I don't mean to ruin the heart to heart, but if Mama Knight's your mom, doesn't that mean Kendall's your brother?"

I shivered dramatically in response and we laughed.

"There are days when I want my mom back, I want her to sit on my bed, stroke my hair and tell me everything's gonna be okay, but then I remind myself she's in a better place now and I'll see her someday. Plus, Allison's happy to be my mom for all intents and purposes. She always does all the cool mom stuff, and all the sweet mom stuff, and generally she's just the best aunt ever!"

"I got the impression she was awesome," I laughed gently, "and I really am sorry about your mom, I almost know what it's like."

"And I'm sorry about your mom, it must be hard."

Hayleys phone beeped in her pocket, telling her she had a text. After reading it she laughed and held the phone out for me to read.

_Hey, save this number. It's Morgan Freeman. Actually it's Kendizzle. Me and Kayla have been on every ride in the park and are super hungry! Meet us for food? We're on Main Street USA. Oh and tell Logan he owes me a giant teddy!_

_K x_

I started laughing at the text too, and we made our way to meet the others on Main Street, USA.


End file.
